Branded For You
by Elpin
Summary: Snape/Draco, then Sn/Dr/Harry. Draco rescues Snape from Nagini and Harry finds out they love each other. Years later they're having problems while Harry is trying to cope with his own sexuality. How will their lives collide? ThreesomeSlash Read Warnings!
1. Branded For You

This just came to me and I had to write it down! It's starts off just before Voldemort sets Nagini on Snape. Obviously this is not what happens and I have no idea how Draco came to be there at all, but that's not important because it's so much more fun this way!

Pairing: Draco/Severus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. So offence is intended and no money is being made.

-:-

Harry watched as Nagini uncoiled, ready to strike out at Snape, who stood as if frozen. Voldemort's eyes gleamed in delight. Just before the snake stuck out, however, a scream was heard and somebody stormed in past Snape, a blond head now between the two wizards.

"NOO!" Malfoy screamed, his arm making a slashing movement too fast for Harry to see what he held, but by the way Nagini reared back, her neck open in a gushing wound, it had been a blade of some sort.

"No!" Voldemort yelled, his wand going up while his face contorted in fury. Malfoy hadn't stopped, however, and was grabbing Snape's hand, something hidden in his palm. Their eyes met and then they disappeared. Voldemort let out another scream of rage as his curse hit the wall. He looked down at his dead snake and shook with such anger Harry could visibly see it from his hiding place. Then, in a swirl of black, Voldemort turned and left, leaving the dead animal behind.

Harry wasted no time, turning in the tunnel and hurrying back to Hogwarts. He had no idea where the portkey had taken the pair, but he needed to start looking. He only had an hour before Voldemort was expecting him.

He darted out of the hole and made his way up to the castle, his thoughts a whirlwind of confusion. Draco Malfoy had saved Severus Snape, risked everything, even his own life, something Harry hadn't thought the boy capable of at all. One thing suddenly rang clear in his mind: he needed to talk to Dumbledore. Throughout the year he had been second-guessing the late wizard's wisdom, but now he would go to the portrait itself and get some much-needed answers. He sped up, taking the stairs two at a time and not even registering the people he passed. Dumbledore had been in the same office with Snape for months, Harry reasoned, he would know if there was something going on between Snape and Malfoy. The idea seemed so… human to Harry. That Malfoy could care enough… somehow Harry felt reassured by it, as if something deep within him had been confirmed. He couldn't consciously understand that now, though.

Finally he was at the gargoyle, which had been knocked completely out of the way. Harry didn't spare it a glance as he rushed past and up the stairs. It was only just outside the door, a door that had always needed soundproofing, that Harry stopped. There was the unmistakable sound of crying from within.

"Draco," Snape's voice sounded deeper and yet more fragile than Harry had ever heard before. It held a familiarity that could not be missed. Harry took a chance and ever so gently pushed the door open a crack. He peeped through and saw the pair on the floor. Snape was holding onto Malfoy as the young wizard sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy managed, trying to gain control over himself. "I couldn't let him have you. Can't you see now? Can't you see what a madman he is?"

"What are you talking about?" Snape's voice held a hint of disbelief in it. He pulled back and put a hand under Malfoy's chin, raising the head so he could look into the young man's eyes. Malfoy suddenly rose onto his knees, his face desperate as he held onto Snape's shoulders.

"He wanted to kill you over nothing! I couldn't let that happen and I don't care! The only reason I joined in the first place was so I wouldn't be parted from you when the war came."

"What?" Snape's voice was filled with disbelief this time, as was Harry.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy repeated, looking like he meant it. "My father's always been crazy, so I knew the Dark Lord would be just as bad. I know you don't love me, but I… I couldn't…" Malfoy bowed his head in shame. Snape stared as the blond head for a moment, before pulling the smaller body against him, practically burrowing his nose in the soft-looking locks. Harry's heart was beating rapidly. He was at a loss of what to think, but he didn't dare move or make a sound for fear he would not hear more.

"Draco… you are my student," Snape whispered.

"I know," Malfoy said, sounding pained, his voice muffled by Snape's robes.

"And I have failed you," Snape continued. His words made Malfoy pull his head back enough so he could look up at Snape. "I should have spoken to you, but I believed you were only interested in me because your father had asked you to… seduce me."

"How could you think that? Don't you know me at all?" Malfoy asked. He looked betrayed and disappointed and it was Snape's turn to look down in shame.

"I am sorry, but I could not risk it, considering my position."

"As what? The Lord's favourite?"

"As a spy."

"No one from the Light would have found out," Malfoy insisted.

"No, you misunderstand me," Snape murmured. He looked at Malfoy again. "I thought Lucius sent you to find out if I was a spy _for_ the Light… which I am." Malfoy's face was entirely blank, his body perfectly still. He just sat like a stone in Snape's lap, his arms around the taller man's neck. "I have been loyal to Dumbledore since before the last war ended." Slowly, Harry watched as Malfoy's face started to twist and contort. It filled with pain and betrayal, along with anger and hurt.

"You bastard!" Malfoy cried, his hands clenching into fist and pounding at Snape's chest. Snape allowed it and only held onto Malfoy's shoulders as the young Death Eater continued to hit him. "You utter bastard! How could you do this to me! How could you!" Malfoy was sobbing in between his screams. Harry had never seen him so undone. "You- you!" he heaved in a breath and let it out in a sob, his punches loosing their force somewhat. Abruptly he pulled back, though still straddling the other man, and rolled up his sleeve. He thrust the Mark in the Snape's face. "This is your fault! You allowed me to be branded like cattle! I love you and you let him-" Malfoy broke down sobbing again and Snape held onto him, his face sadder than Harry had ever seen him.

"I know you can never forgive me, Draco," he said softly, stroking down Malfoy's back. "I wanted nothing more than to say yes to you, but I could not risk it. The war was at stake. I did love you, but I couldn't." Malfoy's sobs died down to a few sniffles.

"And now?" Malfoy asked without raising his head.

"I will always love you, Dragon," Snape said softly, but his voice held a fierceness Harry was surprised by. "I wish things could have been different."

"I always thought you loved someone else…" Malfoy said uncertainly.

"Who on earth would that be?" Snape asked. Malfoy managed to shrug from his position.

"The same person everybody is in love with," he said. Harry frowned, wondering who on earth that could be. Snape seemed very still for a moment.

"Even you?" he asked carefully. Malfoy didn't answer for a long time, and eventually Snape sighed. "At least we have this moment, with each other." Slowly Malfoy straightened himself and gazed into Snape's eyes, longing very clear in his grey eyes. Snape gazed back, a little uncertain. He didn't move as Malfoy leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Snape returned it briefly, as if he couldn't resist tasting a tiny sample, before pulling back. Harry would never admit it to himself how strangely beautiful the scene was. The two were complete opposites. Malfoy was ethereal and soft in the dark room, while Snape was like an old Roman statue in comparison.

"We should go," Malfoy said, sounding resigned and sad. "Your position as spy is shot to hell anyway. We should go and help. I must find Mother before it's too late."

"Yes," Snape agreed, then paused. "You saved my life. Thank you for that." Malfoy only nodded. "If we come out of this… we will talk." Again Malfoy nodded, a little more hopeful now. Snape again seemed to hesitate, and then leaned in quick for another soft, lingering kiss. Malfoy's lips almost followed as Snape drew back, as if he wished he were glued to the other man. Harry decided that time was running out fast. He braced himself and pushed the door open fully. The two on the floor reacted instantly, their wands trained on him before their eyes were.

"Snape," Harry said, his voice much calmer than Harry would ever have imagined it would be when he met this man. "I need answers. Now." He glanced at the portraits, locating Dumbledore easily. The man smiled back.

"Show him, Severus," he said. Snape nodded and rose, walking swiftly to the cabinet with the pensive and bringing it out. Malfoy rose as well, looking warily at Harry, but he had lowered his wand. He seemed uncertain how to react since Harry was in effect ignoring him. Snape emptied his memories into the pensive and motioned for Harry to step forward.

"You're both coming with me. I don't trust you to be in here alone," Harry said as he walked up to the desk. Snape nodded. Soon they were all falling into a whole cauldron of memories…

…

Harry swayed slightly as he got to his feet. They were in the Headmaster's office again. Snape and Malfoy were watching him with unhidden curiosity. Harry felt oddly blank and full at the same time.

"I didn't understand everything," Malfoy said, looking up at Snape. "But I gather Potter has to…?" Snape shook his head almost imperceptibly and Malfoy fell silent. Harry glanced at them and then at Dumbledore, who looked sad now and had no twinkle.

"I need to go, the hour's almost up," he said, casting a quick tempus. He barely had time to get down to the forest. He looked at the pair, black and white, and felt a deep longing for what they obviously felt for one another. He knew he had never kissed Ginny like that. He rarely ever kissed her, actually, it was always she who kissed him. "You should both stay in here," he said. "You've both done more than your fair share."

"What did I do?" Malfoy asked.

"You killed Nagini," Harry said absentmindedly, looking to the door. He glanced at the pair one last time, wondering what it was like to be held the way Snape had held Malfoy. He started for the door, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"You can't just go out there to die!" Malfoy exclaimed. Harry gave him a sad smile.

"Haven't you learned yet not to say the word '_can't_' to a Gryffindor?" he asked rhetorically. He gently pried his hand free and then walked out without looking back. He didn't see how Snape enfolded Malfoy into his arms, a deeply sad look on his face, nor did Harry hear the soft sobbing muffled by Snape's robes.


	2. Corset

Episode 2 in my SnapeHarryDraco series.

Series: Branded For You

Prompt/episode title: Corset.

Pairing: Snape/Draco, with hints of the threesome, but no real action quite yet.

Rating: R, since no actual sex is seen. Sorry, people, maybe next time.

**Warnings: cross-dressing, wanking and a fantasy heavily influenced by whatever bad porn Harry obviously enjoys… **

Note to FF readers: Episode 2 and 3 in this series was originally posted on my LJ quite some time ago. However, since the prompts have stopped coming I decided to do something a bit different! Read the note at the end of episode 3 to find out more!

-:-

**The italics at the beginning have been taken directly from Deathly Hallows, and the cheering portraits. **

'_Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother.' _

'None of this matters now, Potter! It matters not who is the master of the Elder wand. _You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, _I will be taking care of Severus and Draco Malfoy, rest assured.'

'You won't get the chance!' Harry shouted in rage. '_Expelliarmus!' _

'_Avada Kedavra!' _

Voldemort lay dead. Harry was engulfed in the rejoicing crowd.

When all the immediate shouting and celebrating had tapered off Luna helped distract people, offering her help seemingly out of nowhere, as Harry slipped out of the Great Hall, making his way quickly back up to the Headmaster's office.

The door hadn't been closed since Harry left, and as he stepped off the top stair he spotted Snape and Malfoy standing together by the window. The older man had his arm around the shorter blond, both looking out onto the grounds. Harry, distracted by this sight, made some noise as he entered and both whipped around. Harry quickly pulled off his cloak.

The reaction was immediate. All the headmasters and headmistresses rose in their portraits, applauding loudly and cheering, some even dancing! All three men were so shocked they forgot everything else for a moment, staring at the painted standing ovation. Harry felt his cheeks heat up, his eyes finding Albus Dumbledore beaming from his portrait behind the desk. He held his hands up for silence and everyone obeyed. Snape and Malfoy exchanged a surprised glance.

'_The thing that was hidden in the Snitch,' _Harry managed to say. _'I dropped it in the Forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?' _All the portraits, along with Snape and Malfoy, looked on curiously.

'_My dear boy, I do,'_ Dumbledore said, still beaming. Harry turned to the pair by the window then, feeling almost shy after everything. Snape looked on with something unidentifiable in his eyes, while Malfoy's were wide with wonder.

'You did it?' There was a tiny hint of a question in the young man's voice. Harry nodded. 'Mother and Father?'

'Your mother helped me, actually,' Harry admitted and Malfoy's eyes went even wider if possible. 'They were looking for you all through the last battle.' Malfoy's eyes dropped to the floor at this, and Harry noticed Snape's hand squeezing the thin shoulder. 'I, um, believe this is yours.' Harry dug into his pockets and fished out one of three wands currently in his possession. Malfoy snapped his head back up and took the wand with no less amount of wonder.

'My wand,' he whispered, glancing up at Snape.

'I know it won't work as good for you, since I can't let you disarm me to get its ownership back, but I thought maybe you'd like it all the same…' Harry realised maybe it was stupid, that not everybody had the same relationship with their first wand as he did, but Malfoy looked grateful all the same.

'Thank you,' he even said, making Harry's eyebrows rise. A moment of awkward silence fell and Harry turned back to the desk so he would have something to do. He took out the other two wands and repaired his old one with the Elder Wand.

'_I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from,'_ Harry informed the room. Dumbledore nodded, pride still shining in his eyes. 'But first we should go down to the Great Hall…' Snape nodded, his face grim, but accepting. Malfoy looked torn between wanting to find his parents and staying away from the rest of the school. Harry turned and led the way, receiving a goodbye applause from the painted crowd.

The noise level was still very high when the three returned to the Great Hall, although now people were finding each other and starting to put things in order. Some were even starting to collect their dead and leave. Everything stopped, however, when Harry Potter entered the room, two Death Eaters following him. The pair looked around warily, keeping behind the Boy Who Lived.

'Draco!' a voice cried and all three, along with the entire Hall, turned to see Narcissa Malfoy, tears streaming down her face, reach out to her son. Lucius stood behind her, holding her back, glancing at the crowd, but he too looked relieved to find his son alive. The young Malfoy glanced at Snape and Harry, seeming undecided, but then he turned and started running.

In front of the entire Hall filled with people and creatures, mother and son embraced tightly. Lucius Malfoy hesitated only a moment longer before putting his arms around them both. It would be one of the lasting images of the war for those present, for it proved that the Malfoys were people as well, capable of love and the fear of losing loved ones. Harry watched them with a small frown, not knowing if he actually felt a twinge of envy or was just weary from battle. He turned back to the crowd to say his piece.

'Headmaster Snape,' he said, almost startling everybody. 'Has been invaluable to the war effort.'

'He's a traitor!'

'He practically tortured the children!'

'He killed Dumbledore!' Harry held up his hands to silence the cries, and amazingly everybody shut up.

'He will have his trial like all Death Eaters, but I will say now that I intend to testify for him. Voldemort would not be dead if not for this man… and Draco Malfoy.' The three Malfoys looked up in shock and the crowd stared at them again. Harry continued on. 'Both of them deserve your thanks. I certainly wouldn't be here if not for Draco, or his mother.'

Harry couldn't take the crowd of people one moment longer, and turned on his heel. He caught Snape's eye as he left, and saw the man nod, which was probably the only thanks Harry would be getting.

He left the Hall without another word, Hermione and Ron hurrying after him demanding a proper retelling of the events.

_One month later… _

The wizards and witches of the Wizangamot did not look sad over the life sentence they had just given the Carrows. It was the same sentence they had given almost every Death Eater that had come before them. There were a few exceptions: younger witches and wizards who proved without a doubt they had been Imperius'd. And then there were the Malfoys, who with their excellent council and testimony from the Boy Who Lived himself, had gotten off with only a reasonable amount of gallons to be paid, which would hardly make a dent in their fortune.

This next and final trial, however, peaked the Wizangamot's interest. There were murmurings as the last Death Eater was brought in.

Severus Snape held his head high. He had been in the Ministry's custody since the night of the Battle, but he had been taken well taken care of. He wore his own black robes, his even longer than usual hair obscuring most of his face. He was seated, but not restrained.

'Severus Snape,' the Head of the Wizangamot spoke as he rose before the packed courtroom. The rest wizarding world was waiting just outside, all of them eager to know the outcome of the last trial, the trial of the Dark Lord's right-hand man. 'You come before us today on several charges, most notably being a Death Eater in the service of He Who Must Not Be Named, as well as the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. You have the right to hear the complete list of charges, is that your wish?'

'I do not require it,' Snape replied emotionlessly.

'Very well. Do you have council?'

'I do not.'

'Do you wish to enter a plea at this time?'

'I plead guilty to all save the charges concerning my conduct during my term as Headmaster of Hogwarts.' There were whisperings among the members, and papers were shuffled as the Chief Warlock was presented with the correct list of charges.

'Very well,' the old man murmured. 'According to the magicks of the school you are still officially the Headmaster, correct?'

'Yes, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall has been acting Headmistress.'

'Chief Warlock,' one of the Interrogators rose from his seat. 'If we might move this along? There is one person we should hear from first… Harry Potter.' The Chief Warlock nodded in agreement and people turned their heads to the young man who stood. Snape didn't voice any objection, and all listened raptly as the tale was told. Harry spoke of Dumbledore's death, of Snape's helping role as a spy. He also insisted they speak to the students, and that Hogwarts had accepted Snape as Headmaster, which meant that he had nothing but the students' best interests' at heart.

Afterwards Neville Longbottom gave testimony, which Harry could tell surprised Snape. After a few others were heard, mostly students, and all of which turned out to be testifying _for_ the accused, Snape was staring slightly dumbfounded as the last witness, Arthur Weasley, stepped down. Snape had no council, had called no witnesses to his defence, yet these people demanded to be heard, and the Wizangamot was allowing it, most likely solely due to Harry's insistence.

The wizards and witches spent only an hour in deliberation. Snape sat stoically, his blank mask back in place, when the Chief Warlock rose to read out the sentence.

'Severus Snape, you are found not guilty in being a true Death Eater. You are found not guilty in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. However, since you admitted to joining He Who Must Not Be Named of your own free will, and considering the circumstances in which you gained your position at Hogwarts, it is the Wizangamot's ruling that you immediately step down as Headmaster, and that you are confined to your house at Spinner's End for one year from tomorrow. You will provide your services as a potions supplier for St. Mungo's during this time, for which you will receive a small payment to sustain an adequate living. That is all.'

Harry couldn't tell if Snape had actually heard the verdict, as he hadn't moved a muscle since the Chief Warlock had started speaking.

'This court is adjourned,' the wizard intoned. Everyone started speaking and shouting at once. Every witch and wizard was trying to get out to tell the presses and the people outside about the outcome. Some were shouting for justice, others for vengeance, but they were drowned out by the few reporters allowed inside who were practically screaming at Snape for any comments he might like to give. Suddenly, the man rose and made his way outside, his robes flapping in his hasty retreat. Harry was seated so high up in the rows that he had trouble getting out. For once people were more interested in getting a look at Snape, which meant Harry had to push his way forward on his own merit.

He finally reached the door and forced his way a little quicker down the hallway. He caught sight of Snape at the lifts. Draco Malfoy was waiting by the doors, which were just opening. There were so many people Harry could hardly see…

Snape reached the blond and Harry saw how the both grasped each other's arm, staring intently into each other's eyes. If Harry had been caught between them at that moment, he was sure he would have burned up.

Then they were stepping into the lift, people still shouting at them for comment, some trying to get into the lift with them, but Aurors stood by blocking the reporters' path. The doors glided shut and they disappeared from view.

Harry didn't know or understand why the image of the two holding on to each other stuck with him, but it was never far from his thoughts after that day.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think seriously about his feelings and that image as much as he may have wanted… and that was one of his bigger mistakes.

xxx

**Corset **

_Two years later… _

Harry sat at his little breakfast table, crammed into the corner of his tiny kitchen. Out the window - a small one situated by Harry's knees on the low wall, reaching only his shoulders - the street below could be seen, featuring only muggles hurrying off to work or school. Harry was gulping down his meal, consisting of coffee and a stale pastry from yesterday. He was scanning the paper held in his free hand, taking in the headlines.

"_Potions breakthrough of the century – Severus Snape's a genius," Doctor Muggerud declares. _

Harry frowned, feeling something odd stirring deep inside him at the sight of the name he hadn't seen in print in almost exactly a year, when the man had been released from his house-arrest, though he continued on as St. Mungo's potions supplier. Harry wanted to read the whole article, but knew it would make him late for work, and he was never late for work, not anymore.

Clunking his coffee mug in the sink as he left, Harry grabbed his worn jacket and headed for the door. He couldn't Floo to work, as he didn't have a fireplace, so he had to get outside his extensive wards and behind some bushes in the nearby park to apparate. It was one of the reasons he had been late previously, and why he now got up earlier and ate less.

He lived in a small apartment above a very nice old lady, Mrs. Winsted. It was perfect for Harry, and he had moved in on the spot when he saw it. Well, he hadn't exactly taken the time to look elsewhere either, he had just been desperate to get out of Grimmauld Place. Harry found he hated the silence of Sirius' old house, which he would never call his own, but that he also couldn't handle the crowds in the wizarding world, or in the centre of London. He found this little place just right for him, though Hermione had often complained that the small rooms should never have been rented out in the first place, something about some sort of guidelines, but Harry wasn't going to complain about ventilation to an old lady who could hardly afford to live in her family home as it was.

Instead Harry went out or home to his friends to visit, and he liked helping out the muggles in the neighbourhood, who didn't fawn over him for nothing, but instead repaid him by feeding him sweet things. It was the sort of life Harry hadn't exactly pictured himself in, as visions of cottages and running children had played heavily in his mind a few years previously, but the bachelor life suited him well.

Harry got to work on time that morning, despite his thoughts about a certain Potions Master, and thereby avoided the 'oh, don't worry about being late, Mr. Potter!' and other similar comments made by still-star-struck bosses. He slipped into his cubicle, which new Aurors shared in pairs (his partner being Ron, of course). He cursed his luck when he realised he had forgotten the bloody paper, and Ron wasn't there yet.

A letter was on his desk, which meant it was from one of his friends as all other wizarding mail got filtered through Harry's attorneys. They never sent letters to the house because "Harry's old lady", as they called her, was afraid of the owls.

It was from Ginny, making a frown mar Harry's face before he'd even read it. She was confirming their plans for dinner. It had become a tradition of sorts, to try and keep together, that all of them meet at a muggle restaurant on Fridays. For some reason, though, Harry was not in the mood this time. Ginny, now happily married to Dean for almost 18 months, and with one newborn baby, always seemed to rub her perfect family life in Harry's face. Ron and Hermione, also with a newborn and another on the way, seemed to come to the gatherings solely for the purpose of pestering Harry about when he was going to find some nice witch and settle down.

It was during those moments that Harry's youthful fantasies came back to haunt him. He would look at Ginny and wonder if she should be hanging off his arm, not Dean's. He would hold Hermione's daughter in his arms and dream of a baby with green eyes and red hair.

But they were always just vague dreams. He never seriously contemplated it, simply because no matter how much he tried to yearn for the same things, they just didn't appeal to him anymore.

Well, that wasn't quite true now, was it? Harry grumbled to himself and balled up the letter, throwing it away. He did want kids one day, but the happily married to a nice witch part… it made his stomach uneasy. The same feeling he got when a woman flirted with him, or Hermione breastfed her child, or any numerous things involving the other sex.

'Where's your partner, Potter?' Gumboil, the Head of the Department, asked as he passed Harry's cubicle with a stack of files in his arms.

'He just… went to the loo,' Harry lied. Gumboil nodded and moved on, never imagining that the Man Who Lived would be anything but completely honest.

Harry sighed to himself as his superior passed out of sight, wondering how to get out of the dinner. Of course, one easy way to make them shut up about nice witches to marry was telling them he was most definitely gay… but he hadn't told them, not once in the two years he had known himself… well, had known for sure.

And there was a very good reason for that! Though Harry was loathed to even think it. When he had realised he would never feel anything sexual for a female he had thought to himself: '_how can I be sure I'm gay if I haven't had sex with a man_?' So he used that excuse to put off telling his friends.

Then Auror training, rebuilding the Ministry, the school, the entire wizarding world and society… two years gone in a flash, and now Harry had finally settled down into a routine of sorts, remaining in the closet with his uncorrupted virginity.

It was like a lie that had gone on for too long, and became harder and harder to tell the truth about. His virginity, on the other hand, was now just annoying. But Harry wasn't the sort to want to have sex with strangers, and "meeting someone" seemed like a snowball's chance in hell of happening. If Harry met someone they were either crazy fans, bitter pureblood-sympathisers, or co-workers he had no intension of becoming involved with.

'Hey, mate, Gumboil been around?' Ron asked as he fell into his chair across from Harry, who attempted a glare, but was too tired to sustain it.

'I lied for you, if that's what you're asking.'

'Ah, good.' Ron made a show of shuffling papers, pretending to get right to work.

'You could just get up ten minutes earlier.'

'You can tell me that once you have a wife and kids of your own. Hermione was in one of her moods, and you know I refuse to leave her when she's mad at me.' Harry had to admire Ron, he was the perfect husband, which was perhaps a surprise to some, but Harry knew it was because Ron was so completely devoted to his family. 'You'll be there tomorrow, yeah? Or do you actually have other plans for once?'

'Actually, I have a date,' Harry heard himself saying, frowning at himself in surprise, but just managing to switch to an innocent look when Ron's head snapped up, eyes wide.

'Really, and who's the lucky witch? Why haven't I heard anything about her?'

'I just asked her last night,' Harry's mouth told Ron. Harry's brain, however, was busy thinking, _'What the bloody hell am I saying?' _

'Well?' Ron was eager now, and Harry felt the first twinge of guilt at seeing his best friend so happy for him. 'Who is she? What's her name?' Harry opened his mouth, but of course his vocal cords picked that exact moment to stop their random lies.

'No one you know,' Harry managed to blurt out after the silence had just slipped into awkward, for Harry at least. 'A muggle, actually, lives on my street.'

'Oh,' Ron said, a little surprised, but then he turned thoughtful. 'I guess that makes sense. 'Mione always said you were waiting for someone who wouldn't just see your name.'

'Eh, right… did you bring the _Prophet_ in?' Ron nodded, throwing the paper at Harry, but not before wagging a finger and saying:

'Don't think you're off the hook. 'Mione'll get the details out of you. You're coming to dinner Saturday.' Harry could only nod in agreement before burying his face in the paper, finding the article he wanted to read.

It turned out Snape had made a breakthrough with the doctors at St. Mungo's, and that it was going to revolutionise the way they treated trauma patients. Snape was now on staff as a Potions Master, and the article included praise from several healers.

At the end of the article, however, Harry found a few lines that made him furrow his brow in thought.

_When pressed for comments on how he was going to celebrate his achievement Severus Snape said he was going to spend a quiet evening at home. However, when questioned if Draco Malfoy would also be there, the Potions Master refused to answer. Rumours of his involvement with the Malfoy heir resurfaced again a month ago when Draco Malfoy refused yet another marriage contract, afterwards which the two were spotted out in muggle London. Lucius Malfoy claims the match was refused due to "revealed information about the bride of a delicate nature." This reporter, however, thinks that two years and still no new generation of Malfoys speaks for itself. _

_By Rita Skeeter. _

Harry didn't know why the last paragraph affected him so, but he made a mental note to read the society pages from then on, no matter how stupid the stories generally were.

He knew a little bit about the rumours though, from Hermione and Ginny mostly. Draco Malfoy had been annoying his parents to no end since the war. First by his insistence to learn something so common as a trade, becoming Snape's apprentice almost at once. Then by his moving out of Malfoy Manor to Spinner's End while Snape was still under house arrest. This was the same as living with a criminal in the eyes of many at the time. To top that the young Malfoy repeatedly found excuses to not marry the numerous witches his parents paraded in front of him. Even though he was blatantly homosexual, scandalising conservative purebloods and muggleborns alike with some of his antics, his parents still expected him to "due his duty to the family."

The romantic link between Malfoy and Snape hadn't arisen until the latter was released from his confinement. A small group of witches and wizards had tried to rally support to have his punishment extended, or even get him thrown in Azkaban if that was possible. A picture of the mob outside Spinner's End had been on the front-page of the _Prophet_ - it had afterwards been quickly dispersed by Aurors - along with Malfoy and Snape in the open doorway, their hands linked tightly. That was all it took. Later they couldn't be seen in public together without speculations in the tabloids, which now included the _Daily Prophet_ in Harry's mind. Affairs and "youthful experimentations" were one thing, a long-term relationship with a man was another in the eyes of witches and wizards concerned about their dwindling blood purity.

'Reading about Snape?' Ron asked, he was munching on something, but Harry didn't look up to check what it was.

'Yeah, looks like he's really brilliant at potions.'

'You don't say?'

'And apparently he's still seeing Malfoy.'

'Ugh, Harry, I'm eating.' Harry looked up at the disgusted sound. Ron actually threw away his half-eaten scone brought from home. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question. 'I do not want to think about the bat of the dungeons in a relationship, especially not with someone _our_ age. And Malfoy,' Ron shuddered dramatically. 'I'm sick hearing about him in the papers.' Harry didn't mention that this meant Ron actually read the society pages. 'Though I suppose we should just be grateful he's not reproducing.'

Harry snorted despite himself, causing Ron to snicker at his joke. Just then Ron spotted Gumboil over Harry's shoulder, and they hastily pretended to be busy. Harry didn't have time to think about Snape or Malfoy, or Snape and Malfoy together, for the rest of the day, though the pair visited him in his dreams, which he did not remember when he awoke, apart from the fact that they had left him sticky.

xxx

The next day, Friday, there was another article about Snape and Malfoy, the headline reading: _"Trouble at Spinner's End?" _The pair had been caught in a heated argument. Skeeter had overheard a few words being exchanged, including _"You are behaving like a child." _and _"If you're so set on marrying me off, why don't you throw me out?" _the latter apparently from Malfoy, who seemed to be the one who had lost his temper, though Snape looked far from happy. They were sitting at a café in Diagon Alley, both whispering furiously to each other, and then Snape noticed the camera and rose abruptly from his seat. The scene replayed itself.

Harry's mind went back to the night of the battle, the same emotions welling up in him. How the pair had held on to each other, how Malfoy had confessed his love, and how Snape had admitted he felt the same, but had been too afraid to allow Malfoy close.

Harry remembered how he had been envious of their kisses, wondering how it would feel to share something like that. Now he looked at the picture and found himself very sad at the prospect of the two breaking up. In his mind there had been two kinds of couples. Ron and Hermione, the perfect parents, the pillars Harry needed to hold his life up, and in his subconscious there had been Draco and Severus; the secret passion, the forbidden love of teacher and student, and later between Master and apprentice.

Harry was distracted at work the whole day, and when Ron told him good luck with his date Harry realised he would be spending the evening alone.

Since he didn't have anything else to do, and since Gumboil had let them off early due to their efforts in helping the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad with saving a few muggles from rampaging musical instruments, Harry decided to take a walk and maybe do some shopping. He knew he needed lots of new clothes, as he always seemed to wear his out very quickly.

He wasn't the sort to shop for himself a lot, but when he did he liked to do it alone, that way he didn't have to spend staggering amounts of time in shops he didn't want anything from, and he could do everything as quick and easy as possible. He also had a guilty pleasure in watching movies, and shopping alone meant he could peruse after DVDs for hours.

Harry didn't plan on going far from the Leaky Cauldron, as he had bought a few things in Diagon Alley and left them there so he could pick them up later and eat dinner. He obviously couldn't go to his favourite muggle restaurant, as his friends would all be there, and he couldn't be arsed to find a new one.

The shops near to the entry to Diagon Alley were frequented by wizards and witched looking for muggles clothes, either to disguise themselves in, or because they preferred them. Needless to say, the owners of these shops were used to the odd costumer or two.

Despite Harry's original plan he found himself walking further and further away, not wanting to be recognised in a muggle shop. He was maybe as far as ten streets down from the Leaky Cauldron when the sight of Draco Malfoy leaving a shop made him stop dead in his tracks.

First things first: Malfoy looked gorgeous, and Harry wondered how he could not have followed the boy around, drooling, when at school. It was the first time Harry had really looked at a man in real life and "checked him out", and he found the experience both a little scary and exciting. Malfoy's hair was shining, almost blindingly, in the sunlight, and his muggle clothes were tight. Jeans and a white t-shirt with a brown, leather jacket over. Harry was stunned. Malfoy looked more grown-up than Harry ever thought possible, or felt himself these days, and he also looked more at home in muggle clothing. Those clothes weren't just bought as a disguise for the occasional foray into the muggle world. He was slighter in build than Harry, but he made up for it by having a perfectly proportioned body. Harry was only sorry the clothes covered it up.

Even more shocking than all of this, if that was possible, was the shop Malfoy was stepping out of, casting glances up and down the road as if to check if anyone saw. Harry quickly sidestepped into a handy alleyway, watching as Malfoy held his recently bought bag close and started walking in Harry's direction. It was a lingerie shop. Now what would Draco Malfoy, the hot homosexual of the wizarding world, be doing coming out of a lingerie shop with a rather big bag? It is vital to remember now, that although Harry still hadn't gotten around to doing the dirty business, he wasn't exactly an innocent either. He'd used his share of porn and seen more than his share of erotic movies late at night, when "his" old lady was fast asleep. He understood what a kink was and a fetish, and also knew names for a few of them.

Thinking of Draco Malfoy with one of those kinks, however, brought back those scary and exciting feelings again, and the exciting feelings made him a little more afraid, and suddenly Harry wasn't sure he should be allowed out in public again, with these sort of thoughts in his head and an erection suddenly pressing against his jeans. And oh, sweet naked Merlin, Draco had almost reached him now and was going to see him and know Harry had spied on him, and possibly even checked him out!

Unfortunately, another part of his brain _really_ wanted to know what was in that bag, and apparently only that part of him was communicating with his legs, because just as Draco reached level with the alleyway Harry stepped out quickly, deliberately marching right smack into Draco, sending the poor, unsuspecting wizard right on his arse. Consequently, the contents of his bag splattered against the sidewalk, and Harry, who had of course anticipated the impact (at least a part of him had, the other part was still in shock), simply stared at the emerald-green, silken corset with darker green flowers in the fabric and black boning and trim, half visible as it poked teasingly out of the shopping bag.

'Hey, watch where you're-' Draco, one hand on his chest, looked up and froze, causing Harry's eyes to swirl to his. Both stared in shock into each other's eyes for perhaps five seconds, then Draco's eyes snapped to his purchase and widened in mortification. He scrambled to grab his bag and stuff the corset back in, while trying to get to his feet at the same time. He almost fell again as he rose too quickly, but managed to steady himself, clutching the bag to his chest as if to ward Harry off.

'Potter,' he snapped, an edge of desperation in his voice, but then he seemed to realise how conspicuous his behaviour was and tried to find a nonchalant air and expression. It didn't really work. 'Did you hear the news? I'm getting married after all, and I thought I'd buy her a nice gift to make up for all the fuss. I'm sure you'll read all about it in the papers tomorrow.' Harry frowned, Draco's comment actually making a little sense, but also making Harry disappointed for some reason.

'Right,' Harry said when Malfoy looked at him expectantly with eyes that dared Harry to refute him. His entire posture was defensive and it reminded Harry of their school days. 'Nice bumping into you, Malfoy, see you.' With that Harry pushed past Malfoy and walked away.

'No, wait!' Harry was again stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly and peering at Malfoy curiously. The man seemed at a loss of why he had called Harry back. He finally forced out a question. 'How've you been?'

'Eh… well,' Harry responded, cursing himself for sounding so thick-headed. He tried to rectify it my asking; 'and you?'

'Oh, couldn't be better,' Malfoy said with a smile, causing Harry to blink and refocus. Draco Malfoy was smiling at him, in a slightly forced kind of way, but still smiling. It made his whole face change, and Harry thought he must never have seen the man smile before, because he'd definitely remember it. The man almost had _dimples_ for fuck's sake. Harry nearly didn't hear Draco's next words. 'I was just saying to Severus the other day, I wonder what Potter's been up to these last few years.'

'If you read the paper, then I'm sure you know,' Harry replied, almost automatically. It was one of those questions people who counted themselves among his "acquaintance" asked, when in reality they were just looking to confirm what they had read in the paper.

'Oh, well, the _Daily Prophet _isn't exactly a reliable source,' Draco countered, only slightly sheepish, but becoming more and more the usual suave gentlemen as he regained his composure. 'I know you became an Auror, just like you planned, but other than that I'm sure everything else is fiction.'

'Just about,' Harry answered, nodding, curious about the almost friendly tone they had going. Sure, they had hardly been enemies at the end of the war, but Harry would have figured they'd be more awkward at least, especially considering what he'd just seen in Draco's bag. _'Bad brain_!' he inwardly yelled, trying to dispel the naughty thoughts that wanted more of his attention. 'I'm mostly busy with work these days, so none of the "affairs" are true.' Every time Harry shook a witch's hand it got written about as "Potter's new love-interest." 'So, who's the lucky girl?' Draco stared at him blankly for a moment before he reacted.

'Oh, right! The gift. Her name is Astoria, very pretty.'

'Astoria? Where have I heard that name before?'

'She's Daphne Greengrass' younger sister.'

'Oh.' Harry barely remembered either of them, but he did remember they were both pretty. Maybe Malfoy was telling the truth. 'Well, I think I need to get going. Good luck with… everything.' Harry turned away again, and this time Malfoy didn't stop him, only murmured a goodbye before hurrying off. Harry again felt disappointed. He went home right away, but the image of the green corset stayed with him…

xxx

Draco honestly didn't know what had gotten into him. Here he was, in a muggle shop full of lingerie, looking for a corset of all things… for _himself_. It boggled the mind, at least, it boggled his mind. He was Draco Malfoy, most definitely a man, and yet here he was, about to put on something lacy and possibly silken, maybe even with some _ruffles_ or something equally preposterous. He didn't even know what a nice corset was supposed to look like, so he would probably manage to bollocks things up royally, like only he could when faced with a problem of this magnitude.

For the fact was; he really didn't want to screw this up. He wanted to get a corset that would look good on him, if that was at all possible, and be waiting when Severus came home, draped over the bed. Perhaps he'd even be wanking…

Actually, that didn't sound too bad. Draco renewed his efforts by browsing the merchandise more thoroughly.

He sighed as his thoughts once again replayed their argument yesterday. It had made the paper, which was Draco's fault. Why did Severus put up with him? Or maybe he wouldn't anymore, if things stayed the way they were…

After the war and the discovery of their mutual affections Draco and Severus had manoeuvred so they could live together without anyone gawking at them. His parents hadn't been thrilled, but he had convinced them he wouldn't be happy unless he became a Potions Master, which was actually true.

Two years they'd been together, and it hadn't once been as easy and blissful as Draco had imagined. He had pictured Severus wanting him always, keeping him on his toes both in and out of the bedroom. He had fantasized about how they would one day run away when the pressure to marry became too great and Severus was released from his house arrest. None of that had happened.

Severus wanted him, of course, Draco was sure, but he continually insisted that Draco 'experience what any young male should before settling down,' meaning he practically forced Draco out the door on the weekends. Then, when Severus actually encouraged Draco to agree to his parents' marriage proposal, Draco had been shocked. Severus simply said that Draco didn't want to be tied to an old man he would one day grow tired of, and that they could always be lovers in secret until that time.

Draco had been livid, incensed that Severus had just decided to dictate how he should feel about their relationship, but he hadn't said anything, merely stating he wanted to wait. It became a recurring theme. Every time a new girl was offered, Severus would say it was time, and Draco said he wasn't ready.

His "outings" became more and more scandalous, to his parents' outrage. Oh, he had never cheated on Severus, not once in two years. He kissed blokes when he became drunk enough, but he always went home afterwards, and in the mornings Severus would be ready with a hangover potion and Draco with an apology, to which Severus replied that it didn't matter.

So Draco went out again the next weekend, and the next, pushing his own limits every time, almost as if he was forcing himself to be unfaithful, to see if he could push Severus into admitting that it _did_ matter to him, but Draco never managed to say yes to any of the men who approached him.

Then Astoria came along, and his parents declaring it was this one or he would not be allowed into polite company again. As if Draco cared at that point. His priorities had changed so much since his childhood; living with the most honourable man he knew made an impression. So he refused once again, and this time Severus had the nerve to _insist_, right at the café, as if he was breaking up in a cliché and trying to prevent Draco from making a scene!

But, as always, it was Draco who had to apologise for his "tantrum," as Severus called them. He genuinely feared that Severus would throw him out, so that was why he was going to prove that this was where he wanted to be, and that he would be happy, for the rest of their days.

Over a year ago - Draco forgot the exact circumstances - Severus had been caught almost salivating over a picture of a young man in a corset. Draco had immediately scrunched up his nose in distaste, and had hastily made some excuse to leave the room when Severus had glanced at him appraisingly. Many times since Draco had often sneaked a peak in Severus' sock drawer, finding numerous magazines with similar photos. Severus had never asked Draco to wear anything, though, and Draco had not been willing to offer. Now, however, he was very willing to try, because that was part of being a couple, right? Trying new things together, figuring out what they liked and how? At least, that was what Draco had read in the advice column of _Witch's Weekly_, not that he read that publication often, or at all!

So here he was, anxiously wandering between more lace and flowery fabrics than he had ever seen in his life. He stopped short at the sight of a green corset. That colour… he had always been fascinated with that particular shade of green. Not quite the usual Slytherin green, but just a touch lighter…

He bought it without a second thought.

xxx

Draco slammed the door of Spinner's End shut with a frustrated growl. _'Holy buggering shit!' _he swore, so angry with himself he couldn't even get the words out. He had never been so utterly humiliated before in his life.

Those damned _green_ eyes had stared at him in amazement and his bloody _corset_ lay glaringly obvious on the sidewalk. And that pathetic attempt at an explanation! What was he, some kind of gibbering idiot? That annoyingly Gryffindorish, noble, self-sacrificing, _green-_eyed, too-good-looking-for-his-own-good-Potter had always affected him more than others, but this…

Draco groaned, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. He had told the man he was getting married! Why would he do that? And then tried to chitchat with the man as if they were old friends. Why had he felt the need to not let Harry go? He didn't understand it, and since he didn't want to _ever _think about that incident again, he pushed it all out of his mind.

As planned, Severus wasn't home yet. Now that he was working half his time at St. Mungo's he didn't have as much time to help Draco gain his Mastery, but they had both agreed Draco was ready to take the final tests at the Ministry, so he was just waiting for the exam month to start next October.

Draco hurried to their bedroom, kicking off his shoes just before he bounded up the stairs. He laid the bag on the bed - deep blue Egyptian cotton covers, Draco's favourite - and tore off his favourite jacket and tossed it over the chair by the window. He gingerly took out the corset, eyeing it as if it would leap at him at any moment.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _he thought with an audible gulp.

xxx

Harry flipped through the few channels on the square box morosely, not really looking for anything to watch. He didn't understand his mood, or the run-in with Malfoy, or his sudden need to watch a good porn movie. A part of him was sulking at his lie to Ron and his self-inflicted punishment: a Friday alone at home. Another part of him was feeling the need to walk around muggle London all night, just hoping to bump into someone again…

And that ruddy corset wouldn't get out of his head! Harry had actually hit himself to try and knock the image out, but it stayed there, hovering just out of reach, taunting him with its erotic look and mocking Harry's virginity.

Harry sighed and switched off the television, throwing the control into the small, but comfortable chair next to his almost-as-small couch. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, allowing the corset to come to the forefront of his mind, since it obviously wasn't going away until it had had its wicked way with him.

Would Draco actually wear it? Or was he really getting married? For some reason Harry refused to believe the blond would give that corset away. He brought up the image of Snape and Malfoy in Dumbledore's office… no, they would never split up, he was sure of it. It was so obvious that they both loved each other deeply, and Draco would never want to marry some pureblood bint and throw that away.

Harry let his fantasy take hold, his hand slowly snaking down to pull at the buttons on his jeans. Just two at first, then rubbing his hardening flesh through the fabric… his mind running wild…

xxx

_Draco effortlessly slipped into the corset, magically tying it up. He wore a g-string, his hard flesh already poking out. His arse was absolutely delectable as he turned and crawled up on a big, soft bed. He turned around and lay down, spreading his arms over the pillows beside him, but keeping his legs crossed, waiting with a seductive look that should have been illegal. _

Draco cursed as he once again tried a tying spell to get the damn thing on. Either he spelled it too tight or it just got knotted beyond reason. This was hopeless! How did women get these things on? Obviously, there had to be two- Wait… you could open it at the front and then keep the back tied… Draco shut his eyes and yelled out in frustration. Had he completely lost the ability for logical thought? He ripped the thing off and tried up the back manually.

_Draco couldn't help himself, and reached for his cock, holding it through the silk, stroking it slowly, torturing himself as he waited for his lover. Suddenly, the door slid open with an ominous creak; Severus Snape stood imperiously in the doorway, gazing with dark eyes at his prey. Draco's hand sped up. _

'_Stop that right now,' the Potions Master commanded. Draco stilled. Severus swept into the room. 'Such a naughty boy, starting without me. That will be five points, Mr. Malfoy.' _

'Fuck!' Draco shouted. Now it was too tight again, and he looked completely ridiculous, he was sure, though he had yet to look in the mirror. It was uncomfortable, as well; he must have put it on all wrong. And he hated the matching g-string. Whatever idiot invented underwear made up of a string was a total moron, and a sadist. His cock barely fit in it, and he was seriously considering throwing it away. His arse felt so very exposed too.

Actual tears of frustration were beginning to sting in his eyes. He just wanted to do something nice for Severus, something the man would never forget. Draco could be nice! He'd never be a Hufflepuff, but still… If only the bloody thing would go on properly. He would just have to try again.

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Draco spun around in shock, jumping almost a foot in the air. Severus stood in the doorway, one hand braced on the frame for support, his eyes wider than Draco had ever seen them.

'_Yes, I've been very naughty,' Draco purred. 'How will you remove the points?' Severus came to the side of the bed, staring intently at his student. He removed his robe and Draco swallowed when Severus revealed he was completely naked underneath. His body was pale and hard all over, muscles taunt with anticipation. _

'_I will need to spank you, and then fuck that pert little bottom of yours till you scream.' _

Draco's mind was blank; the only emotion he was capable of was devastating humiliation. He had failed miserably. Instead of coming home to a sexily clad, smirking blond on the bed, Severus had found a frustrated, swearing and comical looking man in women's underwear.

_Severus pulled Draco flush against him, massaging the abused cheeks as Draco moaned in pain and ecstasy. 'Such a good boy,' Severus murmured. 'Now you will get your reward.' He flipped the smaller man over and spread the thoroughly spanked arse, diving in without hesitation. Draco cried out, writhing in pleasure on the bed, begging for more, more, more, and Severus gave, gave, gave. _

'Sev, I can explain,' Draco began, but Severus held up a hand abruptly, effectively snapping Draco's mouth shut. He was still staring; eyes wide as they roamed up and down Draco's scantily clad body. Could Draco be misinterpreting, or did Severus look… aroused? How was that possible?

'What on earth possessed you to do this?' Severus finally asked on a deep exhale. He let go of the frame and stepped forward. Draco unconsciously fiddled with the trimming.

_Harry lay sprawled across his couch, panting after his intense orgasm. His fantasy had gotten out of control. It was utterly ludicrous and unrealistic, he knew that, but oh, so hot! He switched on the television and decided to watch cartoons until he was ready for another go. _

'I… I wanted to surprise you,' Draco admitted, bowing his head. Severus always had a way of demanding the truth from him, of making him feel slightly inadequate as well, but usually that only made Draco want to try harder, to better himself, something Severus had always applauded. Now, though… 'We never celebrated your breakthrough, and I wanted to…' _'Prove to you that I'm committed to this relationship'_

'Wanted?' Severus latched on to the word. He came to stand right in front of Draco, placing a finger under the pale chin and making Draco meet his eyes. 'Wanted to please me?' Draco nodded, liking the gleam that was beginning to spark in Severus' eyes. Maybe all was not lost.

'Only I bollocks things up, of course,' he blurted because he felt he had to explain why he looked so ridiculous.

'Oh, how?'

'I couldn't get it on right.' Severus looked him over once more, and Draco felt a flush infusing his cheeks. He always felt warm when Severus scrutinised him like that. It had made for difficult potions lessons in his younger days.

'It looks perfect to me,' Severus whispered. Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'You like it?'

'Like it," Severus shook his head, 'you are like a fantasy come true…'

A smile of utter relief spread across Draco's face. Severus eyes met his again and this time he could see the lust there, and it made him shiver. He raised his arms and put them around his lover's neck, leaning in as seductively as he could, only barely brushing his chest against Severus'.

Just as Severus was about to lean in for a kiss Draco let go and stepped back, making a show of turning around and displaying his string-covered bottom. He heard Severus' soft groan and looked back with a smirk as he climbed onto the bed and crawled towards the pillows.

With a growl of annoyance at being teased, Severus started removing his clothing quickly, throwing them away in a display of haste Draco had never seen before. The man's eyes were so black Draco was sure they were bottomless chasms he could very easily slip down into. The man crawled after Draco, hovering above him and still taking in the sight of Draco in a corset with obvious relish.

'Beautiful,' Severus murmured, and ducked his head in one fell swoop, attaching himself to Draco's neck. The younger man moaned and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He felt for Severus' rock hard cock and realised this corset was actually turning his lover on.

They tumbled around a few times, Draco going with the flow and allowing Severus to manoeuvre his body any way he liked. Draco ended up straddling Severus' hips, sucking enthusiastically on the man's tongue. Severus would pull away every so often and just look, as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

After a while, though, it became clear his looks were for more than just admiration. Severus was acting distracted, something he usually only was when in his potions lab. Draco had just decided to move on to more penetrative activities when Severus abruptly pushed Draco a way with one hand on his corset-covered chest.

'This is infuriating,' the man declared. Draco frowned.

'I thought you liked it…?' The young man did not like feeling insecure for the third time that day, as it was not a feeling he was accustomed to. Severus' sigh didn't help matters.

'That colour. Why did you have to pick that colour?' Draco's cheeks pinked at the green eyes that immediately flashed in his mind's eye. 'I like you in… blue or white, or black…'

'I-… I'm sorry.' Severus shook his head, indicating he didn't blame Draco. He gently pushed his lover off his lap and scooted off the bed, getting up and putting on his dressing robe. Draco watched helplessly from the bed. Severus turned in the doorway.

'You look amazing, but I can't stand that colour.' With that he turned and left, leaving Draco pondering if his reason for buying the green corset was the same as Severus' reason for avoiding it. His fear for the relationship also came back in full, and he realised he hadn't been this scared for over two years.


	3. Corn

Series: Branded For You

Prompt/episode title: Corn

Pairing: Will eventually be Harry/Draco/Snape

Rating: PG-13 for a little language and ear-licking.

**Warnings: none for this chapter, sorry **

Note: Sorry for the way the prompt is used, but how else was I suppose to fit in corn?

_**Corn **_

His eyes were a pure, cornflower blue. For some reason they made Harry uneasy, but he had decided to push that feeling away, because he was sure it was just his nervousness from being on his first real date, with a man. Terrified, would perhaps have been a better word, but Harry was still a Gryffindor, so he stuck with nervous.

It had come right out of the blue, on the Sunday after the "incident" with Malfoy outside the _shop_, as he now referred to it. He had been helping the neighbour with repairing the fence when a strapping young man had passed by. Harry didn't usually use a word like "strapping," but in this case he felt he was justified. The man's physic conjured up stories of Vikings, and his eyes completed the image with a mischievous sparkle.

Apparently, to top it all off, his name was Bjorn, and he confessed to watching Harry work in the garden before. They chatted about the neighbourhood, for the man lived down the street, and then Harry was struck dumb when Bjorn asked him out.

'Come on, I'm never wrong.'

'Excuse me?'

'You checked me out head to toe when I first said hello.'

'I-'

'What's the harm in one date?' Harry had found himself nodding – the man was gorgeous after all – and just like that he was going on his first homosexual date. He had felt a little faint afterwards, but managed not to crush more than one finger when hammering in the last nail on the fence.

The next Wednesday he was in a muggle restaurant, sitting across from a charming man whose sole mission seemed to be "put Harry Potter at ease," and he was damn good. He had lots of cute stories about the animals he helped, in his work as a veterinarian, and he listened avidly whenever Harry opened his mouth.

They walked home together, coming to a stop at Bjorn's house first, and suddenly that uneasy feeling was back in full force.

'Would you like to come in?' The blue-eyed, blond-haired, Viking asked.

'I don't think I should,' Harry said, clearing this throat and glancing down the street, but he couldn't quite see his house. 'My old lady will wake up when I get in, so I don't want to be too late.'

'Your old lady?'

'Oh, that's what my friends call her-' Harry laughed self-consciously, but before he could continue Bjorn had taken his hand. The man's palm was warm and heavy around Harry's, and the feeling speared into his gut and swam throughout his body, along with a tingling. One part of his brain screamed '_this is your chance, you nincompoop!' _while the other part added rationally: '_who uses a word like that anymore? And what happened to waiting for the right one?_'

Unfortunately, by the time the two halves had stopped bickering Harry was already inside and having his coat taken off. He was led into the sitting room, where his eyes promptly bugged out and a loud exclamation of shock choked its way out of his throat.

There were cages everywhere, but that was not, in fact, the slightly weird and scary part. The worrying bit was the contents of the cages: all magical creatures. Harry's Auror mind immediately noted the creatures who were not allowed to be kept as pets, of which there were at least five. Bjorn gestured with his big arms as if he were displaying his proudest prizes.

'So? What do you think?' Harry's mouth flapped a few times, but no words came out. He pulled himself together quickly, however, and turned with narrowed eyes to his date.

'You're a wizard,' he snapped accusingly, inwardly feeling even more betrayed than he let on.

'Well, thanks for stating the obvious,' Bjorn rolled his eyes. 'What about my collection? I even have a flock of tamed Cornish Pixies.' Without a word he navigated easily into the room, avoiding the cages that tried to bite him. Harry decided to stay by the door.

'Stop. For one thing, Cornish Pixies can't be tamed, and second; do you have any idea of how illegal some of these animals are? Do you know who I am?'

'Of course you are,' Bjorn flashed a big grin over his shoulder while grappling with a cage door. 'You're Harry Potter. Just wait until my friends hear about this.'

'I'm an _Auror_,' Harry stated irritably. 'And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell your friends, or anyone.'

'But think of the publicity! Potter out of the closet! Besides, I thought you liked me? Here, watch this, it'll impress you.' Harry started to protest, but Bjorn finally managed to get the cage open, using a little too much force and causing the whole thing to fall to the floor. Stacked as it was on top of three other cages, the fall was more than enough to agitate the pixies. They immediately flew out of the cage and, because Harry Potter's luck never runs out, flew straight at him.

Harry saw black.

xxx

Black, black eyes. Harry only knew one person with eyes like that: Snape. Harry blinked several times, sure he was dreaming. The war was over, wasn't it? So why was Snape standing over him, with a white ceiling above that looked suspiciously like that of a hospital?

'How are you feeling, Mr Potter?' Harry's mind needed a few moments to process the question. He opened his mouth to answer, but came up short. Suddenly, the memories streamed back into his head. Bjorn, the Viking, the dinner, the house full of cages. The enraged pixies.

Harry groaned loudly and pressed a hand over his eyes. Why couldn't he, for once in his life, just have something normal? One normal date, was that too much to ask?

'That good, I see,' Snape murmured, making Harry frown in confusion before he remembered the man's question.

'What happened?' Harry asked, needing a little more clarification. He did not open his eyes to look at Snape, but let his hand drop as he abruptly realised he was feeling exhausted.

'You were attacked by a horde of Cornish Pixies. From your, friend's account, I gathered they were rather annoyed.' Harry, too tired to analyse the slight pause Snape had taken before the word "friend," grunted in response, feeling rather annoyed himself.

'I know that,' he sighed when Snape declined to be more forthcoming. He made himself open his eyes and look at the man.

Snape looked much calmer than in the picture Harry had last seen of him. His eyes seemed bigger than they had in school, but that was most likely due to the other changes in his appearance, changes Harry hadn't noticed when staring at the small, blurry picture in the _Prophet_.

The man looked, for lack of a better word, utterly refreshed. His hair was the same length, but cut nicely and without any grease to speak of. He didn't look tired as he had during the last year at Hogwarts, and without the scowl it looked like he had lost a few wrinkles. His skin, also, was healthy looking, though nowhere near tan. Even his robes seemed more inviting, as they were in the healer style, though still black.

'Congratulations, Mr. Potter,' Snape suddenly announced, a tiny curb of the lips visible. Harry realised he had been staring and felt his cheeks pink. 'You are allergic to Cornish Pixies.'

'What?' Harry said, immediately blushing further for sounding so idiotic.

'Many wizards develop it in later life, though hardly any actually have the pleasure of finding out, as direct contact with Cornish Pixies are not common, let alone an angry horde of them. But then again, you have never settled for common, have you Potter?' The last had Harry waiting for the usual sneer that accompanied Snape's insults, but instead all he received was a sly curve to the lips. 'Your companion, you will be happy to note, is perfectly fine.'

'Good, then maybe he won't die when I beat him into the ground,' Harry grumbled, letting his eyes fall shut again. The room seemed to still with him and he wondered briefly if Snape had managed to leave without making a sound, but he felt sure that he was being watched. Despite this, the silence was peaceful. After another few minutes, Harry opened his eyes again and found Snape staring at him, his face blank but strangely open without the sneer. Harry levelled a curious look back at him.

'You will be able to leave the hospital sometime after lunch, when the Healer will be in to do some final checks. I suggest you avoid pixies in the future, as repeated exposure could result in more serious injury.' There was something off about his tone, as if he wasn't saying what he was suppose to say, and this made Harry distinctly uneasy. It was the same tone countless other adults had used with him during the war when he wasn't deemed ready to know. Being a little wiser these days, Harry didn't ask directly, as he knew Snape well enough for it to be a useless tactic.

'Why are you here?' he asked instead, the question popping into his head just then. He was surprise when Snape broke eye contact, though his face remained perfectly calm.

'I came to check your potion doses. You've already received three, but a nurse should be in with another before you leave.'

'But why are _you_ here?' Harry repeated. 'You're the Potions Master. Surely you don't usually handle any patients directly?' Something of the old sneer finally made its way back to Snape's lips.

'Nothing is too good for the great Harry Potter.' He rose abruptly from his seat.

'Don't leave,' Harry found himself saying. His brain seemed to be a little on the slow side lately, always letting his mouth run away with him. When Snape cocked a dubious eyebrow at him Harry explained softly: 'You were being nice, for a change… and there's something you're not telling me.' Snape sighed, though he didn't retake his seat. He looked Harry directly in the eye. They were soft and the blackness of his eyes and hair seemed like a world of black silk.

'Mr. Potter, I do hope you understand that after a man who is as indebted to another as practically everyone in the wizarding world, including myself, is to you, that said man will be…' Snape looked away again. 'Inclined towards, if not open gratitude, then at least common courtesy and a more agreeable disposition.' Harry blinked at the long string of words, finding the small speech a little fidgety, for lack of a better term. Snape pursed his lips at the end.

'You don't owe me anything, nobody does,' Harry felt he had to say, as he always felt uncomfortable with people mentioning society's debt to him.

'Merlin, if I had seen this pathetic hero-complex for what it was back at Hogwarts, I would have tied you up in the dungeons,' Snape muttered to himself. From out of nowhere, images of himself bound in Snape's dungeon filled Harry's mind and his face heated up. Snape kept muttering though, so he didn't notice. 'I was merely trying to convey that I no longer harbour feeling of resentment towards you… and also that you may have a problem concerning your companion.'

The last words dispelled any naughty images in an instant.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Your friend, a Mr. Bjornson, has been talking to the press.' Harry's heat jumped a beat, his palms started to sweat, and his eyes widened.

'The press? What are they doing here?'

'Did you think Harry Potter's trip to the emergency room would go unnoticed?'

'What did that berk tell them?'

'I believe he told them of your date… and how, when in the heat of passion you knocked into one of his cages, he was unable to prevent them from attacking. I'd wager he's still going on about his own heroic deed of getting you help.' Harry felt like his insides had disappeared. He was sure his body would cave in on itself. Then, slowly, heat began building up in the empty space, and he felt angry, very angry.

'That lying bastard! He's got some nerve! Where is he?' Harry made to get out of bed, but Snape was there before he could get one foot out, pushing him back with firm, but gentle hands.

'You will get him, better yet you will have him arrested when you give your testimony. He has told people it was a kneazle that attacked you.'

'A kneazle!? A bloody cat put me in the emergency room?!' For the first time ever, perhaps, Harry felt indignant that anyone could think something small and furry could put him out of commission. He had defeated a Dark Lord at seventeen for Merlin's sake!

'Calm down,' Snape intoned, his hands still on Harry's shoulders. 'He will get his just desserts. You will get rest and another potion.' Harry blinked up at the taller man, realising they were quite close. Snape seemed to come to the same conclusion and let go. A tiny part of Harry wondered if the man's eyes had flickered down at the last moment. To his lips perhaps? He took a few deep calming breaths and felt his heart rate go back to normal. Snape watched him carefully.

'Shit…' Harry felt that summed things up nicely.

'Indeed,' Snape agreed. 'It will blow over,' he said more softly. Harry looked at him with open pleading in his eyes, though pleading for what he didn't know. 'They will have their fun, like always, and then you will simply have to deal with speculation about you and men, rather than you and every witch you have contact with. As Harry Potter, no one will dare suggest you have anymore "duties" to perform, like populating our world with little Potters.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'You have never cared what they write before, why should you now?' Snape pointed out instead of answering. Then a light went on in his eyes. 'Ah, you haven't told anyone.' Harry shook his head, looking away. 'Well, you have until tomorrow morning before the papers are out.' Harry closed his eyes. Well, he reasoned, maybe it was a good thing. This way, he had to tell them, end the lies, and finally cease their constant nagging… or maybe they would cease to be his friends altogether? But no, that was his insecurity talking. He trusted his friends.

The silence had settled over them again. This time it came with a palpable tenseness. Harry made himself open his eyes and look at the man.

'I should be on my way,' Snape said at last, and Harry felt a sting of loss and disappointment immediately.

'Okay,' he said.

'I'll see you at lunch.'

'Lunch?'

'For you final tests and potion.'

'Oh.'

'You should also eat something, though I wouldn't recommend the hospital food. There is a nice bistro down the street. It is muggle, but I find that when eating the simplicity of such establishments are calming.' Harry wasn't sure what Snape meant by that, and he had no idea why he wanted to see more of the man, but he let his mouth do the thinking as well as the talking.

'Where, exactly? Could you show it to me?' Snape's eyebrow came up again and Harry willed himself not to blush. Not this time.

'Are you asking me to lunch, Potter?' Finding his Gryffindor courage Harry put on a tentative smile.

'Well, does, uh, common courtesy and an agreeable disposition not extend to lunch invitations?' That got an actual half-smile out of Snape and Harry felt his own smile widening, his heart beating faster than when he had been angry at Bjorn. Bjorn Bjornson, what a stupid name, he thought absently.

'I am still curious as to why you would want to eat lunch with your most loathed ex-Professor.'

'I never _loathed_ you,' Harry corrected, almost truthfully. That damn eyebrow teased him again. 'And I certainly don't hate you now. I think we could be…'

'Friends?' Snape finished doubtfully.

'Something like that,' Harry replied. Snape seemed to ponder the question. In fact he seemed confused about Harry's whole proposition, which made it all the more paramount that he agree, at least in Harry's mind.

'Fine, I will come and collect you.' With that Snape turned on his heel and stalked out. Harry felt a strange fluttering in his stomach, but also a growing unease. Why had he done that? Why had he felt the urgent need to stay in the man's company? Sure, he was very curious about… well, everything about Snape, and Draco… Harry closed his eyes and groaned when his fantasy came back in a rush. He felt rather guilty. He had fantasised more than once about Snape and Malfoy, the latter in that green corset, ever since he had bumped into the blond. Merlin, he was pathetic, wasn't he? He couldn't even get laid in his dreams, he had to imagine other people getting it on.

Why had he asked the man out to lunch? It was going to be a disaster. He just knew it.

**xxx**

Her eyes were a bright, cornflower blue, sparkling in the brilliant afternoon sun. Draco hated it, them, _her._ How had he ended up across the table from this creature? It had all gone bad after that stupid corset. After Severus had reacted less than favourably to the green colour, he had become even more convinced that Draco needed to not only experience other lovers, but that it was his duty to marry the bitch currently cutting into a steak. Draco imagined she would cut into his heart with the same focused precision. At least it wasn't the Greengrass girl. He had vetoed her. He spent the dinner trying not to glare anyone.

Her teeth were horrible. They were _too_ straight; it was ridiculous, and white. Her hair was a perfect blonde, of course; nothing less would do for the Malfoys. Her eyes were the worst, by far, for the simple reason that Draco secretly envied their dazzling colour. He would never stand to look at another cornflower again.

Draco had only agreed to have dinner with his parents and the whore so that Severus would stop nagging him about it. He kept repeating how Draco would one day regret not continuing the family line, and that he wouldn't want to disappoint his parents. Draco would never admit that Severus' argument had struck something in him, hard. The old Malfoy traditions were stirring in him. Would he be able to resist his father's direct command yet again? The truth was that, with Severus' unrelenting insistence, Draco's will to defy was being slowly worn away.

'Draco, darling, where have you disappeared to?' his mother's voice rang clear in his mind suddenly. He blinked and realised they were all staring at him. Clearing his throat, he smiled.

'Just trying to remember if I put stabilising charms on my work before I left,' he lied smoothly, and inwardly smirked at the chance to goad his father. Lucius frowned predictably, as he did every time Draco mentioned his "work". The girl seemed puzzled by the comment, as if she had never heard the word before, which would not have been surprising. She didn't say much all through dinner, which was perhaps a small blessing, but it make Draco wonder what she was planning.

The rest of the dinner past away in meaningless and dreary conversation with his parents, with the succubus' occasional laugh echoing in Draco's ears. Afterwards, when he thought he could escape, he suddenly found himself in the blue salon all alone with the girl. She looked at him appraisingly, a calculating gleam in her eyes. They were sitting a little too close for comfort on the couch.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she suddenly began, her voice oddly loud now they were alone and she was speaking clearly for the first time. Draco felt his attention snap to her damn sparkly eyes. 'I think we need to get things clear now, instead of continuing this charade.'

'Charade?' Draco's face was a perfect mask of innocence. Her snort was therefore rather startling.

'Your escapades in the tabloids aside, I have a suspicion that you don't plan to leave your… Potions Master.' Draco immediately hater her even more, if that was possible, for the way she said Severus' title. It seemed entirely wrong on her tongue. Even so, he couldn't very well deny it, could he?

'No.' She nodded, shooting him a grateful that made Draco even more perplexed.

'Good. Then I will simply say goodnight.' She rose, but then seemed to hesitate, turning back to Draco with a sad expression. All at once Draco realised she was pretty. Now, some may wonder why that was such a disquieting realisation, but Draco had until then only met the "beautiful" women, the stunning, impeccably groomed, magically perfected, women who Lucius fetched from all corners of the world. This girl, however, was pretty, naturally so. She- what was her name? Draco didn't even remember, only that she was French, but with English blood in her veins as well.

'Was there something else?' Draco asked politely when the silence dragged on and he realised they had been staring at one another.

'I know you will think me… callous perhaps, when I offer this, but we could just… make the heirs.'

Draco's mouth dropped open. He blinked several times. 'Excuse me?' She splayed her hands outwards in a helpless gesture, half shrugging.

'We agree to have two children, one for my family and one for yours. That way you can stay homosexual and I can marry Richard.'

'Who's Richard?' She looked away, unconsciously wringing her hands.

'Someone impure,' she said sadly. Draco felt an odd constriction of his heart, as if he was feeling sympathetic towards this girl, but surely that was a mistake? No, the idea was ridiculous.

'And you think the parents will agree to that?'

'It's the only compromise that I can see, and I won't marry anyone else. Richard has accepted this option.'

'No, it's utterly ridiculous. A bastard child in the Malfoy family? You must be insane.' Her eyes turned to cold blue steel in the blink of an eye. It was frankly a little terrifying.

'Fine. I hope they force you to marry a toad.' With that she turned on her heel and stormed out. When Mr and Mrs Malfoy found Draco again they were not happy, to say the least.

xxx

Snape did come and collect him as promised. Harry couldn't really read the man as they made their way out of the hospital. At least Harry had been able to take a shower and spell his clothes clean. And thankfully, he looked slightly better than he usually would for lunch. He didn't know why that was important, though, it was just Snape…

Once seated in nice little bistro Harry felt his nervousness grow. He commented on the place and Snape made some vague motion with his hand.

'It's adequate here, and I don't like change so once I've found a place…' he let the comment hang. Harry smiled.

'Yeah, me too. I don't like change, I mean.' Snape made a noncommittal sound. It became increasingly difficult for Harry to find something to talk about. After ten dead attempts Snape rolled his eyes. 'I despise inane small talk, Potter, I thought you would know as much. Why don't you ask what you are obviously burning to ask.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Harry felt heat creeping up his collar. Snape just levelled a stare at him and Harry swallowed.

'I value direct honestly above all, Potter. Even if it is brutal, it is better than the alternative.'

'Right… well, I don't mean to be nosy.' Snape gave a loud snort, startling Harry.

'You don't ever mean to be anything,' he declared. 'Except perhaps sacrificial, which you apparently can't help. That does not stop you from being a number of things, like annoying, idiotic, foolhardy and-'

'Alright, I get it,' Harry grumbled before Snape could list all his faults. 'Why did you agree to lunch if you hate me so much?'

'I thought I explained that to you,' Snape frowned. 'That doesn't stop you from annoying me by skirting around the issue.'

'I'm not skirting around anything.' Skirt. Woman's clothes. Corset. Shit! Was he fifteen years old again? How could he let his brain think like that? Snape obviously noticed Harry's strange blush.

'Spit it out, Potter.'

'I was just wondering… isDracoreallygettingmarried?' Snape's eyes hardened and Harry looked away. 'I'm just curious.' An awkward silence threatened to swallow Harry. He cursed himself for asking.

'Yes,' Snape suddenly pronounced. Harry's eyes snapped to his. They were unreadable. 'Eventually,' the man added.

'Eventually?'

'He has not decided on a witch, yet, but he will. Why are you-'

'What about Astoria Greengrass?' Harry blurted out. Snape's eyes narrowed slightly.

'Where did you get that name from?' Harry's opened his mouth and realised his mistake. Obviously, Snape didn't know he had bumped into Draco.

'Eh, I, I bumped into Draco the other day, didn't you know?'

'Where?' Just like in Potions class years ago, Harry was powerless to that hard tone.

'Muggle London.'

'Where in muggle London?'

'Eh, outside a shop.'

'What kind-' Understanding sparkled in the black eyes, and Snape leaned back in his seat. 'Ah, that shop. So Draco mentioned he was getting married. To Astoria Greengrass?' Harry nodded. 'And you were curious about it.' Harry shrugged. Snape's eyes bore into him, and he had to resist squirming in his seat. Why had he asked such a stupid question? He felt sure Snape could guess his sick fantasies by just looking at him.

'Well, I think lunch his over.' Snape made to rise and Harry startled.

'Wait, no, please don't go.'

'You have your answer, what more do you need?'

'Your company for lunch,' Harry declared rather forcefully. Snape ignored him and rose from his seat. 'Please. Can't we… be friends?' The moment he said it, he knew he wanted that. Wanted to be friends Snape, and Malfoy too. They were the only gay couple he knew, and the pair also fascinated him on a level he was not ready to be conscious of.

'Common courtesy I can give you, not friendship.'

'Isn't it common courtesy to finish lunch?' Snape's eyes narrowed again, clearly not liking that Harry was right.

'You will have to forgive my early departure, Mr. Potter,' he said slowly and Harry's heart sank. 'I will… make it up to you at a later date.' With that he turned and fled the bistro, leaving Harry confused, but hopeful.

xxx

Draco stormed into the house, throwing his coat without seeing where it landed. He walked straight through the house and into the potions lab. His violent entrance didn't upset Severus' work, as he by now had much practice in weathering Draco's tantrums.

'That's it! Parenticide is now an option!' Draco raged as he started pacing around the room.

'The dinner went well, I take it?' Draco spun around and fixed Severus with a heated glare. The man didn't even look up from his potion.

'No it did not go bloody well… look at me!' Severus looked up, barely, giving Draco a bored glance. 'I'm not meeting anymore of them,' Draco declared.

'Very well, it's probably just as well, seeing as you are marrying Astoria Greengrass.'

'What!?' Severus focused on his stirring, infuriating Draco further.

'Potter mentioned it while I treated him. He's allergic to Cornish Pixies. Dreadful way to find out. His boyfriend kept a whole army of them.' Draco's mouth impersonated a fish while he tried to process all the information. At last he focused on the least important.

'Potter's gay?'

'Yes, but surely you knew that. Incidentally, I should advise you that telling prospective men you bump into that you are getting married is not the best way to get into their pants.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Draco hated it when Severus was at his most sarcastic. It made his sentences longer and harder to follow. Suddenly a lumos went on in his head. His heart jumped.

'I wasn't- Look, I only bumped into Potter. It was nothing. We said hello and goodbye, that's it.'

'And you told him you were getting married.'

'I didn't-.. I didn't mean anything by it.' Draco's voice was getting softer, while Severus' was getting louder. He wasn't close to shouting yet, though, and that told Draco more than anything that he had made a mistake.

'And the corset you bought just happened to be a lovely shade of green?'

'I bought that corset before I bumped into him!' Draco shouted, desperate to latch on to any flaw in Severus' logic. The man stared at him with eyes hard as flint. 'I thought you'd like it, you know, green for the former Head of Slytherin House?' Draco asked sarcastically. 'You're the one who thought they matched Potter's eyes! And-… Shite, is that why you pushed me away?' The tabled had turned so quickly, neither man understood it fully. Draco was stunned by Severus' reaction: the man turned away and simply left, a clear sign of guilt if there ever was one. Draco managed to regain his senses enough to follow his lover. Severus was halfway up the stairs.

'Severus, wait. We need to talk.' The man didn't listen and Draco followed him into their bedroom. Before he could say anything he found himself pushed again the wall, Severus' body pressed into his. A wet tongue teasing his ear. Draco knew it was Severus way of getting the upper hand, but he didn't care. They hadn't had proper sex since the corset incident.

'I know why you told Potter you were getting married.' Draco only groaned as a hand pressed again his growing erection. 'You didn't want him to think the corset was for you. Secretly, however, you imagined him seeing you in it, teasing you. Would it shock him, you wondered, arouse him? And now the straight and narrow Hero turns out to be gay, whatever will you do, Draco?' Severus' whispers turned harsh, his hand pressing to hard. 'Finally, you've found a man you might like to fuck instead of just tease with you kisses so the _Prophet_ will have something to write about.'

Draco grimaced and with a yell pushed Severus away. The taller man staggered back, but didn't seem surprised. His eyes glinted maliciously. Draco glared balefully back.

'You think I don't know how your efforts to experience what life has to offer went?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Never once have you hesitated to confess your "sins" to me, no matter how many times I send you out. Yet this time you neglected to mention having a conversation with the Boy Who Lived. Can it be you have finally come to your senses?' Draco didn't understand why the man was saying such things, or what he was feeling, all he knew was one thing, and this time he didn't hesitate to say it.

'If you're trying to push me away, you're doing a damn fine job of it,' he spat, stalking out of the room, down the stairs and out the door without once looking back. Severus remained, a hint of resignation in his face.

-:-

Note to FF readers: Since the monthly prompts did not last long on the snapedracoharry com on LJ I have decided that if I'm ever going to write more on this story I had to get prompts elsewhere. I really don't want to leave this tale unfinished, as I quite liked the characters. So it's all up to you! Put a prompt (just one word, it can be anything) at the end of your review. Then, when next I decide to write I will have my sister pick a random prompt (and your name will of course be mentioned). I do have a few ideas that I want to include in the story, but mostly I will try and let the prompts inspire me as to where the story wants to go. So please review!


	4. Milk

Series: Branded For You

Prompt/Episode title: Milk

Warnings/Rating: Keep in mind this will eventually become a **threesome M/M/M**.

Notes: There were many good prompts, but I picked one at random and it was nljfs' prompt milk/cream. I decided to break with the c-prompts and focus more on milk. Thanks to all the reviewers! And don't forget to leave a new prompt for the next chapter!

**Beta**: Big thanks to Hidden Lily! :D

-:-

_Milk _

Severus worked furiously to clear his mind. He cut herbs and animal parts quicker than eyes could follow. His fingers were the very definition of precision. He pushed the diced herb into his mixture, watching for the perfect colour. He took a small vial of deep red liquid – the sound of the front door closing reached him, muffled through the house – he let the first drop fall-

'Damn and blast!' Severus grabbed his wand and slashed it through the air, instantly vanishing his potion. The drop had been too big. Now, usually Severus would almost instinctively know just how big a drop was needed, and a small sound of a door closing would never have distracted him… until now.

He squeezed his eyes shut. No, he would not be this weak. His face set in stone, he began the process again. Halfway through making the base potion, however, he suddenly sighed, put out the flame and cleaned his workspace.

The house was empty as he wandered through it. Spinner's End held so many horrid memories best left forgotten, but Severus was like an elephant in that regard. These last two years, however, had allowed Severus to create memories beyond his deepest fantasies. Satisfaction is the end of desire, but not in Severus' case. No matter how satisfied he knew he should be, he could never relax completely. He lived no less in constant dread than when he was called before Voldemort. Only this time he was in danger of losing something much more precious than his life.

Draco.

Severus had always believed that no matter how painful, lonely or filled with hardship his life was, at least he was spared the ridiculous affliction called love. He had over the years convinced himself of many things; that it was an illusion, a social concept designed to maintain the population, a hormonal reaction in the brain and, finally, that it was simply something in which normal, idiotic people indulged.

Severus found himself in the kitchen. He went to the cold cupboard and took out a jug of milk. Draco didn't drink milk, but Severus had always had a taste for it. Sometimes he imagined his craving came from its symbolic purity; that he was trying to drown the darkness in him. Draco was white too, but a pure white compared to Severus' pallid colouring. He drank the entire jug, setting down on the counter with a sharp clunk. His mind was elsewhere, with the enigma that was Draco.

When Draco had confessed his love Severus had wanted nothing more than to give in, to take what had been lacking for so long from his life, and never let go. He was still baffled on a daily basis that Draco even wanted to be near him, let alone touch him… love him.

It wasn't something people could see just by looking at Severus Snape's exterior; he would never let it show, but he was in fact the most insecure of our three protagonists.

Draco deserved so much more than a sour old man filled with bitterness and sarcasm, Severus thought. Intellectually, he knew Draco would one day tire of him. This terrified him to no small extent, which in turn made him annoyed at himself because it was a indication of his dependence, and this again caused him to want to subconsciously protect himself from this future hurt – which was why he was sabotaging his relationship with Draco.

No one ever said Severus Snape was an uncomplicated man.

Severus got up with a sigh. He went upstairs to their bedroom, though he had spent the last few nights in his potions lab. He looked around absently, wondering how long it would be before Draco's things vanished from this room. He went to the left side of the bed where the younger man's armoire stood. Draco was used to a room full of clothes, and here he was settling for one armoire, albeit a tall and wide one. If he did not agree to marry soon he would lose any chance of living the life to which he was accustomed; his parents' would surely deny him his inheritance. Severus opened the doors and peered inside.

Fine robes, much finer than anything Severus ever bothered to wear, filled the space. All except two things: one dirty black robe Draco put on when working with Severus, and one very green corset.

'_You're the one who thought it matched Potter's eyes!'_ Yes, the colour was an exact match, so who could blame Severus?

He shut the doors abruptly and headed for the door. He was late, he reasoned. He was letting himself get distracted, and worse, he was indulging in self-pity. He grabbed his old, worn cloak as he left the house. It wasn't cold out, but since he was off to London he knew it would rain if he didn't take it. As he swung it over his shoulders he paused; the cloak was the same one he had used for longer than Draco had been alive. Being a wizard, it was so easy to repair clothing that Severus had not needed to buy new clothes since his last growth spurt. Still, magic could only do so much, and his wardrobe, especially the cloak, were dreadfully shabby-looking.

With his scowl a tad deeper than usual, Severus headed for work.

XXX

St. Mungo's still employed Severus as Potion Master and consultant on several cases. He went in about two or three times a week to deliver potions and give his advice whenever asked. It was actually a good life compared to his past. The staff were generally professional and he was putting his skills to good used instead of wasting them on addled-brained children. They had even given him a small room to prepare potions in between consults and in case of emergencies.

Severus worked all day, coming to see patients even when he could have told the doctors his opinion simply by their rapports. He was standing in the corridor around lunch-time where a doctor had stopped him so he would read a chart and give his opinion.

'I am worried about his condition. If the potions don't start working he could die.'

'Yes, I agree. I would recommend a Purus potion before starting the process again, but make the doses smaller and more frequent instead.'

'A Purus potion? You think it's quite necessary? He's very weak.'

'It's either that or you use a standard purifying potion and hope it takes care of everything malignant in his system. It's your call.'

'You're the Potions Master.'

'And you're the doctor. Now that our respective titles have been established, perhaps you should make a decision.' The young doctor just rolled his eyes and walked away, having become used to Severus' disposition.

'Sir?' A nurse asked tentatively. Severus gave her his impatient eye. 'There's a man here to see you. It's-… it's _Harry Potter_,' she practically whispered his name. Severus scowled. 'He's by the reception-' Severus stalked past her and headed for the lifts.

Sure enough, Potter was standing looking like the little lost boy he had always been. The scowl deepened even further, if possible. He was a boy no longer. Auror training and proper food had made quite the difference. Severus decided to observe the annoying brat for a moment. He had not gotten the chance last time. Severus took his time when he was observing things.

Harry's expression remained exactly the same; lost. As if he couldn't possibly understand why the people around him were whispering and pointing. Of course he hid it much better now, but Severus knew. Occasionally, Harry would scratch at his forehead.

Severus had once seen Harry Potter scratch at his head until it bled, until the scar was gone and only a hole remained, going all the way into the boy's skull.

Did you know that even though you consciously remember only a tiny percentage of your dreams, some can still remain in your subconscious? Most of the time, when looking for things to destroy a person, a gifted Legilimens will focus on these subconscious desires and fears.

It had been the shortest of flashes. The boy had probably not even registered it, but Severus had caught it, saved it, and from that moment he had understood. Of course, it only made him despise the boy even more.

Potter the Auror stood stiffly to the side of the reception, out of the way, but not out of sight. His body was as short as Draco's, but muscled in a way the young Malfoy was not. These were muscles gained from hard work, not potions or repetitive work-outs just for the sake of looking good. Somehow, Severus could always tell the difference. The hair was worse, if possible, the glasses new, but just as unflattering as the old ones. The clothes were… clean, but still slightly too big, probably because Potter was uncomfortable in normal-fitting clothes, having worn only that beastly muggle boy's clothes or robes at school. Why didn't he just wear robes off duty as well?

Severus hated how he seemed to know things about Potter. In fact it was the one thing he hated most about the entire world. And _that_, my friend, is quite a feat. If there was one thing Severus Snape could do well (actually, there were many, but let's ignore that right now) it was hating things.

He hated how he knew Potter disliked his fame. He hated knowing Potter really couldn't help being self-sacrificing. It was in his soul, unchangeable. Severus hated how he knew Potter felt awkward around fans and would rather not be fussed over. However, what Severus truly despised was how he knew the exact colour of Harry's eyes.

'Potter.' The man spun at the sound of his name and smiled tentatively when he spotted Severus.

'I thought I could take you out to lunch again.'

'Why?'

'Because you promised to make it up to me,' Potter had the nerve to grin rather cheekily.

'Potter-… why are you obsessed with gaining my friendship?' Severus preferred bluntness to sarcasm on occasion. It usually made other people avoid the truth and thereby sparing Severus the pain of having to listen to them.

'Because…' Potter looked away. Was that a blush? Merlin preserve them, didn't the boy know what he was doing to Severus' nerves? 'I just feel we should be friends. We've been through a lot together. I respect you.' Severus sighed. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.'

'I am well aware of that, Potter,' Severus sneered. Why was it politeness was often just disguised condescension? 'I trust you realise not everyone is desperate to be your friend.'

'Fine,' Potter muttered, turning away and heading down the hall towards the exit. Severus' heart gave a painful jolt. He jerked forward, reached out and caught Potter's loose sleeve.

'Wait,' he said. Potter's annoying eyes stared at him, wide and waiting. Severus could see the easily recognisable hope. Such hope. Potter always had such ludicrous hope in him, no matter the situation. Another thing Severus would rather not know. 'The first thing you need to know if we are to be friends, is that I say rude things, but that does not necessarily mean I want you to leave. If I wish that I would say it.'

'You would, but not without a good dose of sarcasm,' Potter snorted and Severus felt it safe to let go.

'Of course.'

'I'm sorry, I know you're not… I know you never censor yourself, and I actually like that about you…' Potter was not meeting his eye. He was finding something interesting by the counter. The handsome doctor perhaps?

'Even when my comments are directed at you? You have not always been so appreciative of my linguistic talents,' Severus remarked with a raised eyebrow.

'You just say what you mean,' Potter shrugged.

'Potter,' Severus sighed. 'I do enjoy being brutally honest, but more often I am simply…' Severus looked away. He had never explained his need to berate people to anyone, not even himself. He knew he tended to exaggerate, or even just make things up, but it wasn't fun to insult people otherwise.

'Being yourself,' Potter said, smiling again. What on earth for? Severus wondered. 'I can take the abuse, if you can survive lunch with me. And no running out on me this time.' Severus nodded, not sure if he was doing the right thing. In fact he wasn't sure what he was doing at all.

'Shall we dine at the same establishment?'

'Yeah, they had good food.' Potter gestured for the exit and they walked out together.

XXX

Lunch was… odd. Severus could probably guess why Potter was desperate to be friends. Some sense of guilt, most likely, or his self-sacrificing hero spirit. What was odd was how much Severus enjoyed the lunch, and why he was agreeing to this… friendship.

Potter seemed to have gained something of a brain after Auror training. Not that he was stupid before, just stupidly rash and hot-headed. With maturity had come patience, and not a moment too soon.

'So, how's Draco?' Ah, yes, the questions about Draco. Severus now allowed himself to ponder another possibility: Potter was only interested in him to get to Draco. In which case he was still stupid because it would be much easier to just go directly to the prize. Perhaps Potter was scared or shy? He did seem the type to be awkward with relationships, though Severus had hoped maturity had brought confidence as well.

'He is fine.'

'And Miss Greengrass?'

'They have no intention of getting married, if that is what you wish to ascertain.'

'Oh?'

'Yes. Oh.'

'Is that… good?' Severus set aside his fork and sighed. 'I'm sorry,' Potter added hastily. 'I didn't mean to pry.'

'You do mean to pry,' Severus stated. 'You are clearly interested in Draco. He is free to do as he wish, but I will not be your messenger boy.'

'What!?' Potter did sound genuinely scandalised.

'How are your friends taking the news?' The _Daily Prophet_ had run their sordid story that morning. Severus assumed the boy had told his friends before that. Sufficiently sidetracked, Potter stuttered a moment and then sighed.

'I haven't-… I haven't spoken to them, after I told them I mean. I sorta blurted it out and then apparated. I took the day off from work… I'm a coward.'

'Not usually,' Severus said, causing Potter to stare at him again. 'If you believe in your goody Gryffindors you should give them the benefit of the doubt.'

'I know,' Potter said with a side. 'I'm just terrified of losing them.'

'Either you have lost them or you haven't. Waiting to hear their reactions won't change that.'

'Yeah, I know. I'll talk to them.'

'You do that,' Severus took out his wallet for muggle money and left a few bills on the table. 'I have to get back.'

'Hey, we aren't finished with our lunch,' Potter protested.

'No need. We both got what we came for.'

'What? What are you talking about?' Severus did not bother answering. There was no point. He knew now. He bid the boy goodbye and left. It had been a stupid idea. Not even an idea. An impulse. He should have let the boy leave.

Back in his office Severus couldn't work. He was completely useless. He would lose Draco to Harry Potter. That should be a consolation. At least he was famous, rich and likable, and handsome. Stupidly brave and honest. Gryffindor to the core. Loyal. Characteristics Severus despised, but perhaps Draco would find refreshing after being with a bitter Slytherin.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed. Why did those green eyes haunt him? Not because of Lily. Not because her eyes were defiled in James Potter's face. Besides, Severus had always thought them the tiniest of shades darker…

Dark dreams. Dreams Severus had barely glimpsed. What had been in Potter's mind when he stood before the Dark Lord? Had it only been self-sacrifice? For the Greater Good? Severus suspected, maybe hoped, that it had been something more… real, and it intrigued him to no end, but he would never riddle Potter out. No matter how many things he did know about Potter, he would never know if his skin was as pure as Draco's… creamy milk, good enough to drink…

'Argh!' Severus swept the papers off his tiny desk.

Merlin, how he absolutely _hated_ that man.


	5. Mirror

Prompt: Mirror ;)

Beta: Thanks to Hidden Lily for the beta and the prompt!

-:-

_Mirror: _

Harry nervously pulled at his collar. Hermione and Ron's house wasn't far from the Burrow; Harry liked to think of it as the Burrow Junior. It didn't look quite as unsteady, but it had that same lived-in feel even though it had only been finished about a month before Rose was born.

Harry raised his hand to knock, but paused. He could do this. He trusted his friends. He knew they wouldn't care… would they? Maybe they would be angry with him for lying? All those times they nagged and tried to convince him to settle down. They would probably be annoyed at the very least.

Harry let his hand drop with a sigh. He just wanted to go home, curl up in bed and wait for things to go back to normal. What was the point of being gay anyway? The ridiculous thought popped into his mind. His first date with a man had been the worst yet! Maybe he should just give up on relationships.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open, revealing a pregnant Hermione Granger with a baby in her arms.

'Are you going to come inside or do I have to make you?' she asked, her tone light and in contrast to the words. Harry gulped and came in, avoiding her eyes. She led the way into the kitchen where Ron was cleaning up after dinner. 'Look who I found outside,' Hermione said, handing the baby over to her husband and taking care of the last spells to put away the dishes.

The kitchen, like the rest of the house, wasn't quite as full of things or as cramped as in the Burrow, but everything looked natural, organic, like the house had simply grown out of the ground (well, some of it actually had, thanks to magic). There were a few more modern features, like the polished granite counters and the clearly visible muggle fridge instead of a cold-cabinet.

'Did your uncle Harry come to visit you, Rose?' Harry usually found it immensely amusing every time Ron used baby-language when speaking to his daughter, but now he barely glanced at the pair before going back to contemplating his feet. They didn't seem angry, or annoying, or disgusted, or… anything really.

'Harry?' Hermione's voice had that motherly, soft tone that always made Harry feel better. It was embarrassing, but it always reminded him of that night in the forest, when his mother had appeared and spoken to him, softly. On the other hand it also made him feel very childish and he usually brushed her off when she spoke like that, lest she realise how much it affected him. Now though, he just looked up at her through his fringe. 'You weren't really afraid of what we'd think, were you?'

'Um… no?'

'Oh, Harry.' Hermione pulled him into a warm hug. When they parted Ron was right there too, holding up Rose to Harry's face. She reached out and tried to take his glasses, giggling and drooling a little. Harry smiled, taking the baby in his arms. Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulder and gave him a half-hug.

'You're a daft idiot, sometimes, but it's alright since I get tired of being the only daft one around here.' They all chuckled at that and Rose laughed, thinking she was the centre of attention since everyone was gazing at her.

'Sorry,' Harry mumbled. 'I guess I was just… well, I think I was more embarrassed about the whole thing with Bjorn.' To hide his blush he put his nose to Rose's hair; the short wispy locks smelled heavenly innocent.

'You never told us what really happened,' Ron commented. 'All we had to go by was the Prophet, and we aren't likely to believe anything that rag prints.' Hermione gently took Rose back and directed them to sit around the kitchen table. Harry told them the whole story about his horrible first date with a man. He expected Ron to at least tease him a little, but the man only looked furious on his behalf.

'That bastard,' he growled.

'Ron,' Hermione reprimanded. She had become even stricter with cursing since the baby.

'He should be arrested. You're reporting him, right?'

'First thing Monday,' Harry said. 'I don't usually care about my reputation-'

'It's not about reputations. He was keeping illegal animals. Of course you have to report him,' Hermione cut in. Harry smiled, grateful for the reminder that he did in fact have a valid excuse for revenge. His mood shifted quickly, however, when he remembered something else.

'He just wanted to date the Harry Potter,' he muttered, glaring at the table.

'Bad luck, mate, you'll find someone else.'

'Of course,' Hermione seconded. 'But I think it was wise to try dating a muggle, even though it turned out he was a wizard. Then again, I'm sure you can find a wizard who's not so shallow that he can't look past the idea of Harry Potter. You just need to let them get to know you so they can see what a nice person you are.' Harry couldn't help blushing at the compliment. They said things like that all the time when they were trying to get him to date girls. Harry never got used to it. Though he would never admit it, his childhood had left more scars than he was aware of; the blow to his self-worth being one of the deeper ones.

'She's right, mate, there's someone out there for you,' Ron insisted. 'Maybe you can go to one of those gay clubs.'

'I hardly think that's the place to look for a serious relationship,' Hermione pointed out. Rose started to fuss at being ignored for so long. She was pulling at her mother's hair, a great toy in her eyes. Hermione stood up, intending to put her to bed after a bath.

'Well, maybe he'd like a few _un_serious relationships first,' Ron shot back.

'I don't know what I want, to be honest,' Harry said, effectively cutting off the impending argument as they turned they attention to him. 'But thank you for being so supportive.'

'No need to even mention it, Harry,' Hermione said, coming over and giving him a kiss of the cheek. She went across to Ron so he could kiss his wife and baby before they went upstairs to prepare for bed. 'We'll see you next Friday, Harry?'

'Of course.' Rose reached her hand out and Harry shook the tiny appendage in farewell. The pair went upstairs.

'You could have spared us a lot of grief if you'd just told us,' Ron commented. Harry shrugged.

'I wasn't sure I was….' Ron gave him a dubious look, but didn't comment. Harry looked his friend in the eye. 'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it, Harry, really, you're my best mate, the brother I wish I'd had.' Harry smiled at the old and familiar joke.

They chatted a bit about other things and work before Harry went home and slept like a baby.

XXX

Draco was desperately trying to concentrate. His gaze was focused on the words in front of him, but Draco's mind was still at home. He was fighting with his lover, saying angry things and getting sarcasm in return. The library, rather than calming him with its absolute silence, only allowed his mind to wander. The large tome, one of many scattered around his worktable, remained unread. Draco was clearly sick when even the promise of knew knowledge failed to distract him.

Not only that, but he was getting increasingly behind on his work. He needed to finish his paper if he was ever going to qualify to be a Potions Master. An independent work on a topic of his choosing needed to be completed. It was harder than he had ever anticipated, but Severus had given him a lot of good advice. He had taught Draco well in all aspects of the craft. Unfortunately, his intellect was proved powerless in the face of his personal life falling apart.

If only he understood what the fuck was wrong with Severus.

Was he really pushing Draco away because he was tired of him? Perhaps he had always planned to humour Draco's feelings while he remained an apprentice. It had been common practice in the past for Master and Apprentice to be lovers, but not so much now, though there was no conflict of interest anymore since it was an independent body of Potion Masters who confirmed his status.

Perhaps Severus didn't love him, but wanted to spare Draco's feelings by driving him away.

Ridiculous, of course, since Severus Snape would never care one wit about another's feelings if he didn't care about that person personally.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, imagining what their life could be like if they simply escaped it all.

Suddenly, his wand started to vibrate, meaning it was time to leave since the library would be closing. Draco did not feel like going home. He hadn't spoken to Severus since their last argument. When Harry Potter had been brought up. Draco shivered at the thought. Maybe Severus was right about him. Maybe Draco was obsessed, or had always been. He never could leave the boy alone, and having your obsession snatch you from the fires of hell itself didn't exactly make it easy to forget him.

There was just something about Harry Potter that made Draco want to stomp his foot childishly to get attention. Everybody else seemed to get Potter to shine his light on them, even Weasleys, but not Draco. Potter was just the very epitome of goodness and righteousness, of kindness and sacrifice, and of power and death as well, in a way. Everything seemed to come easy to him, yet he wanted none of it. A part of Draco had always wanted Potter to care about him like he did every other innocent stranger with a thorn in their finger. Why should he be excluded? Potter was so different from every other person in Draco's life.

Everyone worshipped him.

And ever since Draco had known The Boy Who Lived, he had secretly wanted to be worshipped _by_ him. He didn't understand why, he did not acknowledge it to himself often, and he would swear by his family name that he hated the ignorant, Gryffindorish, attention-seeking arse.

As he checked out the enormous volume he felt a deep desire to go home and have Severus fuck him senseless. Maybe that would make the world right again.

The house was empty when he came home. No surprise there. He understood what Severus meant by going out: he would come back just after Draco left for the clubs. It was becoming a routine.

As Draco got ready he stood in front of the mirror to make sure his appearance was perfect. It was, of course. He wore reasonably tight, silk-soft, white cotton slacks that widened slightly at the calf. On top he wore black button down shirt with elbow-low sleeves that glittered slightly in the right light. He loved the contrast of white and black. He loved Severus' black hair to his white skin.

He turned around a few times, focusing on his own form instead. His hair was done up in a just-out-of-bed style. He wore no jewellery; he often told people he needed no ornamentation.

The more he stared at himself, the more he hated what he saw.

Beauty, certainly. Sex-appeal, no question. Calculating intelligence, easily recognisable. The mirror held a man who carried himself in a way that only the best breeding could produce.

But who for? Who did he dress up for? Who admired his body besides himself in a mirror or strangers in a club?

Severus certainly never looked at him when he looked like this. Why? Well, that was easy to guess, Draco thought.

Clearly, the man didn't want this image.

But what _did_ the bastard want? Draco's frustration showed in the reddening of his cheeks and the clenching of his fists. He knew he would push himself to his limits tonight. A movement behind him caught his attention in the mirror. The sight was immediately accompanied by a tapping sound.

Draco went to the bedroom window and let the owl in. Due to its professional demeanour, Draco guessed it was employed by the Ministry. He took the short missive and it flew off immediately.

The note read:

_Malfoy, _

_I'm not sure why I'm writing to you, but I had to try something. You've probably read all about it in the paper, or perhaps Snape has told you about my coming out of the closet story. Not every bloke has to arrest his first date, but it felt good when he had to pay that huge fine. You'll probably call me a Gryffindor, but I didn't want him to go to Azkaban. _

_Anyway, sorry for rambling, I'll get to the point now. Could you meet me? Tonight even? I'll even take the ridicule and insults, but I need someone who. How to put it? Knows his way around I guess. I'm trying to say I want you to show me how to have fun now I'm all "out" if that makes sense. You have no idea how hard this is to write. You seem to know where the good clubs are, where to meet a bloke who doesn't want to kill me with pixies (I'm allergic before you laugh, and it wasn't a bloody kneazle, I hope you've gotten that fact straight- even if nothing else is, sorry for the bad pun.) I'll stop now before I give you more stuff to tease me with. _

_I will be at the Leaky Cauldron tonight from nine. Maybe we can have a drink and then go someplace? _

_Hope to see you there, _

_Harry. _

Draco raised his gaze from the atrociously bad letter and met round shocked eyes in the mirror. Harry Potter wanted to go out... with him.

He knew it wasn't a date. Potter wanted him to show him how to be gay in the wizarding world. It would certainly elevate his social standing to be seen with the newest, hottest gay man out there who also happened to be the Saviour and unofficially the best Auror in the field. It could even be fun since Potter's promised to take the insults. A lucrative friendship opportunity, indeed.

Then why did Draco feel so horribly guilty that he couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore?

-:-

Remember to put a prompt in with your review! It can be anything!


	6. Guilt and Innocence

Prompt: Guilt and Innocence

Beta: Thanks to Hidden Lily for the beta and the prompt!

-:-

Draco felt rather dirty entering The Leaky Cauldron when he was all dressed up, but he suffered through it. The place was filled with people eating and chatting loudly. Draco surveyed them all and finally spotted Potter at the back, practically hidden in a dark corner. He was nursing a drink, staring down into it rather despondently. Draco glanced at the large clock hanging high on the wall. He was rather late he supposed, perhaps a bit later than "fashionable" could allow. He felt distinct pleasure at the thought that Potter was upset that he might not come.

He weaved his way across the room. Potter still hadn't looked up by the time he reached the table.

'Potter.' Those green eyes were on him in half a second, wide with surprise and then, unexpectedly, clear pleasure. Draco felt himself returning the beaming smile Potter bestowed on him.

'Malfoy, I didn't think you'd come.'

'I thought it about time I saved you,' Draco replied smoothly, sliding into the booth Potter had occupied. His smile widened when Potter chuckled.

'You've saved me before, and you helped save us all,' Potter reminded him.

'Not that I'll ever understand what the snake had to do with it.' Draco had long ago accepted that the Trio were forever going to be tight-lipped about the whole thing. 'And when did I save you?'

'At the Manor,' Potter said. Once again Draco felt a blush creeping up his neck in front of Potter. He hated thinking about the whole incident at the Manor. Every time he pictured Harry's horribly disfigured face and everyone expecting him to answer, to point the finger.

'How about a drink?' He changed the subject.

'Oh, thanks, but I already have one,' Potter gestured to his butterbeer.

'I meant for me. A firewhiskey.'

'Oh, right. I'll just-' He gestured towards the bar and got up. At least he got the hint relatively quickly. He returned the drink and they sipped quietly for a moment.

'So,' Draco said, figuring they should move things along. He didn't fancy spending his evening at the Leaky of all places. He'd rather stay home… 'You want me to show you how to be gay?'

Potter coughed slightly, Draco having timed his comment just as the man took a sip. He was pleased to note the blush.

'I know how to be gay-'

'In theory you mean.'

'No- eh, well, I suppose.' Potter sighed and avoided eye contact. 'Yeah, in theory. Get your teasing over with.'

'Why did you deny it so long?' Draco asked instead. There would be plenty of time for teasing later when Potter could laugh about it. He failed to consider why it mattered that Potter be able to laugh off his teasing. The man blinked at the serious question.

'I didn't deny it, exactly. I just… okay so there was some denial involved. I just kept myself busy and didn't think about it.' He ended his vague explanation with a shrug.

'I see,' Draco allowed his voice to be heavy with sarcasm, though it was probably lost on the Gryffindor. 'So now you want me to show you "the scene"?'

'I just want to go someplace I can have fun and meet a guy that won't try to kill me with pixies.'

'An uncomplicated shag?' Potter blushed again, but nodded firmly.

'In a nutshell, yes.'

'Why? I would've thought you Gryffindors are all about saving yourselves for the one true love.' Potter scratched the back of his neck, a possible sign of a coming lie. Draco noted this tell for future reference.

'I'm not interested in a relationship now. I want to have fun, live a little. Are you going to help me or not?' The defensive question confirmed it.

'With one condition.' Potter was immediately wary looking, which both pleased and impressed Draco slightly.

'What?'

'I get to see if your dance skills have improved.' Potter actually burst out laughing and Draco's satisfied smirk faded from his face as he stared at the animated man in front of him. Potter could get any man he wanted. Suddenly, Draco didn't want to show him where to find them.

Despite this odd urge, they downed their drinks and headed out.

XXX

The club was one Draco frequented often, because it was the most difficult to get in on a Saturday night. It was filled to the brim with young gyrating bodies. Draco shot an amused smirk at Potter's wide-eyed and slightly terrified expression before leading the way to the bar. The mass of wizards parted before him, most of them giving him a good once-over or a nod in greeting. He knew a lot of people here, and most of them considered him a horrible tease. Not that he cared; they would still do whatever he wanted. This time was different though because he was here with someone even better known. Harry Potter.

The club was lit almost exclusively with dancing fairies, literally. They were in a rainbow of colours, some shooting off harmless sparks and creating beautiful displays over the heads of the dancing throng. Draco reached the bar and motioned for two shots.

'Merlin's balls,' Potter commented. The whole club had a very interesting set of spells over it. One was a specialised hearing-charm designed to allow a person's voice to be perfectly clear despite the music, but only to the person you were speaking with.

'Here, drink up,' Draco handed one shot over and downed the other one. Potter looked dubiously at his drink, but after one challenging eyebrow lift from Draco he downed it forcefully. Draco smirked when the Gryffindor coughed. He took off his coat and handed it to the barman, Nick, who then reached out a hand for Potter's, probably all-too-eager to help him. Finally, Draco could see what Potter thought of as clubbing clothes.

Not much, apparently, and not in a good way. Potter wore standard muggle jeans, which were getting popular, but these weren't even remotely tight. He had on a horrible red t-shirt, also not nearly tight enough to show off any muscle. Despite all this Draco couldn't help but think there wasn't a person in the room who would reject the Hero.

'Merlin,' Potter repeated and Draco's eyes snapped up. Potter was staring at him with the same wide-eyed look. 'That's quite an outfit.'

'And that's something you wear when you do menial work,' Draco replied. He could see the blush returning as Potter shuffled awkwardly, staring at a pair of greying sneakers. 'Remind me to take you shopping before next time.' The dark head shot up at this.

'Next time?' But Draco didn't have time to contemplate on the hopeful look because at that moment a muscular troll of a man pressed himself into their space, staring at Harry hungrily.

'Wanna dance?' he asked, leaning in close. Draco was relieved to see Potter recoil immediately.

'Eh, no thanks,' Potter replied with a sort of squeak that made Draco smile. The man turned his attention to Draco.

'Mind if I dance with your friend then? He's got to be the sexiest little thing I've seen.' The man stared at Draco and allowed his comment to be intended for both of them, making the spell lift his voice to Draco's ears. The blond revised his opinion of the man slightly. He had a tall, dark and handsome thing going on, and very intense eyes. His accent seemed to be foreign, maybe even French. Though he should take offence to the "little" comment.

'No thanks, I'm dancing with him,' Draco replied and the man smirked before wandering off. Draco downed another shot, pleased when Potter followed suit, and grabbed the man's hand. It was strong and rough, completely the opposite of Draco's, or even Severus', hands. With eyes sparkling in challenge, Draco pulled Potter into the crowd. Once they reached the middle, underneath a particularly spectacular fairy display, Draco leaned in close and started dancing. Potter looked wonderfully nervous and seemed completely out of his element. Draco's smirk was positively evil.

'Just move to the music,' Draco advised, placing his arms around Potter's shoulders just because he could. The music would sound very strange to a muggle's ear. It contained influences from their club music, but mostly it was a blend of the trolls' heavy beat and a style that recreated merpeople music above water, coupled with frenzied wizard rock.

Potter made a rather bold move by placing his hands on Draco's hips just as the music became more seductive. Draco leaned his body in close, not caring about anything for a change. Being this close to Harry without being hit or hexed was empowering, exhilarating. Potter was constantly swallowing and didn't seem to know where to look.

'You have improved,' Draco commented as they moved.

'I have?'

'Or perhaps it's the change in partner.' Potter chuckled.

'Probably.' Draco resisted the urge to beam at that. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Certainly.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'I like to dance.' Potter rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

'No, I mean, helping me. Showing me all this. You're being so… nice.' Draco stiffened, letting his arms slide off the man's shoulders.

'Yes, it's a miracle, isn't it? A Slytherin being nice.' And so what? A little voice inside his head asked. You don't even like being nice! If anyone else had accused you of being nice they would've gotten a hex for their trouble. He turned to go.

'No! Wait, please, I didn't mean it like that,' Potter protested, grabbing his arm. 'I just want to get to know you better. The real you.'

'This is the real me, Potter,' Draco shot back. 'I am snarky, sarcastic, egocentric, narcissistic, manipulative and spoilt. Not to mention brilliant and incredibly good-looking, but that's besides the point.'

'And nice,' Potter had the audacity to add. Draco gave him a good stare-down. The man was smiling, almost cheekily. Draco couldn't prevent the slightly surprised look when Potter pulled him back in close. 'In your own snarky, manipulative and incredibly good-looking way, of course.' Draco found he couldn't look away from those sparkling green eyes if his life depended on it. How could someone so horribly dressed, Gryffindorish, socially awkward and _really nice_ person be so… charming? Draco usually found persistence annoying to the extreme, but in Harry it was, what? Dare he say it? Endearing? He almost shuddered at the thought.

'Potter,' Draco stated, regaining his control as best he could. 'Are you flirting with me?' They were awfully close; Potter's hands were back on his hips.

'What? Oh, no of course not, I mean-' Potter huffed, looking away and back again. 'I know you and Snape- I wouldn't try to flirt- I don't know how, truthfully.' At the mention of Snape, Draco suddenly felt the usual guilt making itself known a little early. Usually it didn't start until he was back home in bed. At the same time he knew that this time he could finally do what Severus wanted him to do. He could "experience what every young man should" with Harry. More than a few groping kisses on one of the couches in the back. He leaned in close, sliding his hands firming up Harry's arms and around his neck.

'For someone who doesn't know how, you're doing a very good job.' Draco's eyes flickered between Harry's green eyes and red lips, letting the man know his intention. Harry was breathing heavily. Draco leaned in-

'Stop,' Potter whispered, pushing Draco slightly away. 'What are you doing? What about Snape?'

'Don't you read the papers, Potter?' Draco raised his eyebrow. 'He's perfectly fine with it.' Not that Draco preferred it that way. Potter looked confused and... hurt for some reason.

'I could never do that to him,' he said, shaking his head. Draco pulled away completely, not wanting to touch the man anymore. The righteous Gryffindor was back, it seemed.

'You don't even know him, Potter.'

'I don't know him well, no, but after the few times we've met I think I can say safely that if I were with him I wouldn't care if he said it was fine, because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mean it. He doesn't seem the type. He expects you to do it, though, he mentioned I was free to pursue you, but I really just want to be friends.'

'How many times have you met him?'

'Just for lunch a few times.'

'Oh, really? Just for lunch a few times. He failed to mention that,' Draco spat. He turned and pushed his way through the crowd towards the exit. Perhaps that was it? Severus was pushing him away because he was the one who wanted to experience things? With Potter apparently. He heard Potter shouting at him, but ignored it. Once outside he took a few deep breaths, feeling light-headed.

'Malfoy, please,' Potter pleaded. 'Look, I just was to be friends, with both of you. You seem-'

'Spare me,' Draco interrupted, sneering at the Gryffindor. 'If you want him I won't stand in your way. You don't have to try to gain information about our relationship, you can just ask. This whole thing's been rather Slytherin of you, actually, but don't take it as a compliment. Here's what you want to know: Snape's perfectly free to do as he likes. He's always done so and always will. He's never cared what I do here and I certainly won't bother to care what he does.' With that, Draco spun around and apparated.

When he arrived back home he went straight upstairs and started undressing, throwing his clothes into the armoire, something he would never usually do. He didn't even notice Snape appearing in the doorway.

'Have a fun night out?' the man asked, causing Draco to spin around in only his pants.

'Nope, not a single handsome bloke in the lot,' he spat and stalked into the bathroom. He heard Snape go downstairs again. He held the sink so hard his fingers hurt, staring at himself in the mirror.

He hadn't even kissed a bloke this time. He was completely innocent. But for some reason he felt guiltier than ever before.

Because he had wanted to. Really wanted to, and that terrified him and made him feel so dirty and horrible. Tears started trickling down his face. He loved Severus so much it hurt, which meant he must be a really disgusting person if he wanted to cheat on him with Harry Potter, who didn't even want him, and who apparently cared more about Severus' feelings than he did.

Severus deserved better. He deserved Harry.


	7. Peanut Butter

Hello! I'm back with this story and I'm really enjoying it. I hope you do to and that there's still people reading this!

Thanks so much to my beta Hidden Lily! I can't remember if she provided the prompt. It's been so very long.

Prompt:

_Peanut butter _

Harry woke in a daze, feeling like he hadn't slept a wink at all, and dragged himself out of bed. His breakfast had no taste, he couldn't feel if it was cold or hot outside, and he barely noticed the people bumping into him as he made his way down the crowded corridor of the Auror department. Ever since his night out with Draco he had been preoccupied with trying to figure out how to fix everything.

How on Merlin's green earth was he going to fix someone else's relationship ... well, he had no idea, but that wasn't going to stop him from thinking about it until his brain hurt.

One good thing that came out of his thinking was he wasn't noticing how people's attitude towards him had changed since his grand un-closeting. Women were now casting him some resentful, betrayed looks, while more men than ever were giving him the eye.

'Harry?' Ron's voice penetrated Harry's fuzzy head and the Auror lifted his gaze to meet Ron's concerned one staring back.

'Yeah?'

'You okay?'

'I'm fine.' Ron hardly looked convinced, but Harry could tell the man wanted to ask. It was a testament to their friendship that he resisted a full ten minutes.

'Is it ... relationship problems?'

'No ... yes ... not really,' Harry sighed at his inane answer. 'Kind of.' At Ron's expectant look he huffed and tried to phrase himself a little more clearly. 'There's someone I want to be friends with, but they thought I was interested in more and now there's this big misunderstanding between us and I don't know how to fix it, and I'm really confused because I actually think... I might be... interested after all...' Harry stared at his desk as the words tumbled out of him. No, he thought, that couldn't possibly be the case.

Who exactly was he interested in? Before he could contemplate this further, Ron decided to comment.

'Right, that cleared things up. You need a beer, or maybe a Firewhisky I think. After work we'll head to the pub, all right?'

'What about Hermione?'

'She'll understand.' Harry knew she would, but that didn't mean she wouldn't lay into Ron. They went back to work and Harry was thankful to be kept busy.

In fact Harry had been so preoccupied and busy that day that he failed to read the very big headline in the society pages of the _Prophet_.

"_The Potions Duo Finally Break Up – Has Snape reached his limit with Malfoy heir's antics?" _

XXX

_Yesterday...._

Draco woke up alone. The sun was shining through the window and Draco thought it had no right to do that. After his morning routine, he went downstairs to indulge his sweet tooth. Perhaps the day wouldn't feel so totally morose if he had some peanut butter with toast on the side...

He stopped short when he realised the cabinet held no peanut butter, and neither did the rest of the kitchen. He knew, even as the anger built up inside him, that it was petty emotions running through him. He knew he himself had probably gobbled it up after coming home drunk one night. He knew his anger had nothing to do with his lack of breakfast.

The doors slammed behind him as he made his way to the Potions Lab. Severus was bending over a cauldron, but he was casting stasis and protecting charms on them, no doubt preparing for an explosion. This made Draco even angrier.

'There's no more peanut butter!' he exclaimed. Severus raised an eyebrow, increasingly Draco's anger exponentially.

'And what is it you wish me to do about it?'

'I thought it was your turn to do the shopping this week?'

'It is, and I will do so tomorrow, as I always do.'

'You just have an answer for everything, don't you!'

'If you want your sticky treat then go out and get it.'

'You're just, argh! You're insufferable!'

'Then do not suffer my presence,' Severus loomed closer.

'So, when's your next lunch with the Boy Who Lived?' Draco spat. Severus' face didn't betray anything.

'He only had lunch with me to get information on you,' he stated.

'Horseshit!' cried Draco. 'He refused to kiss me because he cares about you!' The moment the words tumbled out, he realised his mistake. Silence reigned and Draco looked away in shame.

'When did you try to kiss him?' Severus asked quietly.

'When I took him to the club,' Draco answered, defeated. He might as well admit it all. 'But he refused because of _you,_' he stressed. 'I think he's in love with you.'

'Did you wake up with less than a full functioning brain?' Severus asked sarcastically. 'I just finished explaining how he wanted information about you. His nobleness is what postponed his kiss, but I have no doubt he will give in to you once your single status is official.' Draco's eyes snapped back to his lover, his emotions frozen along with his face-

'I will of course still serve as guide should you require any help on your Mastery. You are almost finished, yes?' Draco's mouth opened and closed several times, then suddenly snapped shut. So, the moment had finally arrived. For some reason, Draco was severely disappointed. He had expected explosions, perhaps even the complete levelling of the house. He turned away.

'Fine. Whatever. But Potter's yours, you daft bloody idiot. I'm tired of this.' With that Draco stalked out, gathering only his research for his mastery. He did not want any of his clothes or other possessions from this life.

Of course there was the problem of where the fuck he was going to go. In truth, he would rather jump off a bridge than go back to Malfoy Manor. Merlin help him when his parents realised he had finally moved out of Severus' house.

So, where to go?

XXX

'Malfoy?' Harry's eyes went impossibly wide and Draco almost rolled his eyes. Honestly, Gryffindors were ridiculously transparent, but considering his need he, as the Slytherin he was, kept his face blank.

'Potter.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to tell you that Severus is all yours.' Of course, this wasn't just the only reason. What was the real reason? Don't bother asking Draco, his subconscious was something he had been in denial of since birth.

'I-' Harry's face shifted to concern and empathy and Draco hated the fact that it felt good to have it directed at him. 'I heard- damn _Prophet... _are you all right?'

'What do you think?' Draco muttered, looking away and staring at a rather horrid hydrangea. He hated that particular flower with a passion. It reminded him of the vague memories he still held of his great aunt. The flower, overflowing in its big pot by the door, allowed him to clear his mind.

'Shite, I'm sorry. It's because of me, isn't it? I swear I was just trying to be-'

'Yes, yes, of course you were just. You're Harry Potter. You're incapable of a single malicious thought,' Draco muttered.

'I'm sorry,' Harry repeated stubbornly. 'I just wanted to be friends with someone else who was-' He sounded so hopelessly pathetic, but perhaps it was Draco who was pathetic considering his heart felt a tiny little stab at causing Harry distress.

'Look,' he said, forcing his eyes away from the flower. 'We were having problems long before you came along. Severus ... Severus doesn't believe that I love him.' Had he really said that out loud? His panic must have shown in his face, because Harry put a hand on his shoulder, his sappy green eyes shining at him.

'Come inside.' Draco was unable to resist as he was led inside and up the stairs into a small flat. The couch looked rather. .. iffy, but Draco wasn't in a state to critic the décor, and so sat himself down. 'You hungry? Want something to eat? I, eh, I have bread and... I think I have peanut butter and maybe some ham somewhere.'

'I like peanut butter,' Draco admitted.

'Really?'

'Yes ...' Draco snorted quietly to himself. 'But I'm not hungry.'

'Ok.' Harry waited rather patiently for a Gryffindor, Draco thought.

'I shouldn't be here,' Draco said at last. 'You're not interested in me, you-'

'Will you stop assuming what I want?!' Harry suddenly exclaimed, jumping to his feet and glaring down at Draco, who instinctively shrank backwards into the couch. 'I'm sick of it. Severus says I only wanted information on you and you say the exact opposite! Well, I am the only person who knows who and want I want!'

'Who do you want?' Draco asked, genuinely interested. His earnestness made Harry deflate.

'I-... I don't know. I want. .. I want you two to get back together, and I want to be friends with both of you.'

'I don't think that's possible, Harry,' Draco said morosely. His mind drifted back to his empty hotel room. Empty bed.

'Of course it is, you two love each other, I know it.' Harry's fierceness made Draco sigh and give the man a bitter smile.

'So the big Gryffindor hero is going to save my relationship?' Harry huffed and shrugged, but Draco could tell he really wanted to. Feeling suddenly tired, he pushed himself up and patted Harry on the shoulder, perhaps just a little condescendingly, but really, who could blame him? 'You do that. I have to get back to work.' With that Draco turned to leave.

XXX

'Potter.' Severus stated, staring blankly at the man on his doorstep.

'Hi, can I come in?' Harry asked.

'No.' Harry snapped his mouth shut. Well, this was unexpected. Their lunches had almost been pleasant, until Severus walked out that is.

'Please, I just want to talk ... about Draco.'

'I think we have covered that topic extensively.' Severus' voice was dark and foreboding and it slithered down Harry's spine. 'You would do better by going to the man himself. He'll no doubt jump into your arms.'

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, you're both impossible!' Harry exploded. He was getting really tired of this shit. 'I don't want either of you!' His heart beat twice as hard, once – it felt as if his body became too tight for a second. 'I mean, I want to be friends. I had no intention of causing you to break up!'

'You think quite highly of yourself, don't you?' Severus asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

'What?' Harry felt helpless in the face of Severus' impenetrable facade.

'You think your presence alone caused the rift? As I recall it, it was the lack of peanut butter one morning that caused Draco to "go over the edge" as it were. If such a little thing could cause him to walk out, I highly doubt your presence made a difference.'

'Peanut butter?' Harry shook his head. 'That's...! That's ridiculous and you know it!' Severus' dark eyes tried to stare him down, but if there was one thing Harry was good at, it was staring people down, his stubborn foolhardiness always won those battles, or so he had been told. 'He loves you.' The man abruptly turned around and disappeared into the house. The door was left open, and so Harry followed. He found the man in the potions lab, stirring something.

'Draco informed me that he tried to kiss you,' Severus mentioned casually as he kept his attention on the potion, thereby missing Harry's blush.

'Yes, but I pushed him away. I didn't want to come between you,' he insisted, hoping Severus would accept that.

'Really? He seemed under the impression you were interested in me.' Severus' eyes snapped up to Harry at the last word and Harry's blush doubled and his throat constricted. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't his heart behave? It beat wildly, pumping blood into his face alone it seemed. 'I told him such a notion was quite ludicrous.'

'I-' Suddenly, Severus waved his wand over the potion and came around the desk, looming over Harry like the great bat he had been at school. Only this time, Harry didn't find it terrifying or disgusting. He was rooted to the spot. Severus' long-fingered hand came up, carefully stroking down Harry's cheek, making his breath hitch. The hand traced his jaw-line, and the dark eyes kept him completely mesmerized. Severus leaned down and Harry's eyes fluttered close, but just as Severus' lips brushed his, he found some strength that burst forth.

'No,' he said, backing away.

'No? Then Draco was mistaken?'

'I don't want to come between you,' Harry pleaded, looking away in shame. It had been all his fault, hadn't it? He had broken up something he had admired.

'You already have,' Severus cut him harshly with his words. '… but we would have parted ways regardless. I am an old man compared to Draco. He has a bright future. He needs only to realise it.'

'What? That's stupid!' Harry forgot his own anguish at once. 'He loves you and wants to be with you, but he told me you don't believe him!' Now, finally, it was Severus' turn to step back, his eyes widening as he was unable to completely hide his surprise. Harry advanced. 'You think you have the right to dictate how people should feel? Or are you afraid? Of what? Of committing? You don't make any sense. Don't you love Draco?'

'That is none of your business,' Severus hissed.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Harry sneered, getting angrier by the second. 'You're both stubborn idiots who need to learn to communicate.'

'We are through, Harry.' The name stopped the Gryffindor short. Severus looked tired suddenly and walked slowly back to his potion. 'If you want Draco then you should be with him. He wants you too, he just won't admit it.' Harry fiercely forced the blush away.

'What about you?' The words appeared out of nowhere. Harry's eyes flickered to Severus, who was staring at him blankly again.

'I have been rebuffed, only a moment ago, if you recall.' Harry huffed and sighed, looking away and wondering what the hell he was doing. His cheeks started pinking again.

'So... you want-'

'I want you, yes,' the dark voice washed over him like both hot and cold, making him shiver in confusion.

'What about Draco?' There was silence and Harry almost looked over to Severus again, but then he felt a body right beside him.

'You want me to say it? Of course I love him, I always will, but he is gone. You are right here.'

'I don't understand- How can you love him and...' Harry took a deep breath as Severus pressed closer. '...want me?'

'Let me show you.' Severus took a firm hold of Harry's shoulders. Harry allowed himself to be turned. 'You're quite exquisite, Harry,' Severus murmured seductively, cupping Harry's face. Harry drowned in the black pools, and yet he knew what he was doing was wrong. He felt a tear form and fall. Severus brushed it away with his thumb. 'No, no silly tears. Tell me the honest truth, do you want me or Draco?'

'I- I don't know,' Harry said, another tear falling. His feelings were so confusing. 'I want what you have-had. I want ... bloody hell, I want you.' Harry didn't know which "you" he was referring to. All he knew was that he was being kissed like he had never been kissed before.

Severus' tongue was big and wet and delicious. Severus' arms were around him, surrounding him. His whole existence was being consumed.

'Holy FUCK.' Harry gasped as Severus ripped himself away and both of them turned to the door. Draco stood, his arm on the door, supporting him as he stared with wide, wild eyes. He pushed himself around and made to leave.

'Draco!' Harry and Severus cried at the same time. Surprisingly, Draco turned back, but all emotion was gone from his eyes.

'It's fine. I knew you wanted each other, and now you have each other. Good luck, Harry, you'll need it with this bastard. Thanks for helping with our relationship,' he spat and stalked out. Harry wanted to run after him, but when he looked up at Severus that thought died. The man looked positively ashen. Harry had never seen such emotions in him. He dragged his feet over to the wall and leaned back against it. He looked, in a word, devastated.

'What have I done?' He closed his eyes, then lifted a hand to cover his face. 'Draco.'

'Fuck,' Harry swore, tears threatening. He had come here to help and he had made things ten million times worse. Tears obscured his sight. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Ha,' Severus snorted mirthlessly. 'Of course you blame yourself. It wasn't I who kissed you at all.'

'What should I do?' Harry asked, desperate for a way to fix things.

'Go home.'

'But-'

'GO!'

Harry left.


	8. Chili Chocolate

Prompt: Chili Chocolate :) Thank you jpottermalfoy :)

Beta: Thanks to Hidden Lily :)

-:-

_Chili Chocolate _

Draco shivered, even though the hotel room was magically kept the desired temperature. The small desk was covered in parchment and books for his project, but he did not see it. All he saw was his lover kissing another man.

'_I deserve this,' _he reminded himself. He had tried to kiss Harry and now he knew what Severus had felt when finding that out, only ten times worse since Severus had actually kissed Harry. How could Severus have stomached sending him out almost every weekend? It made Draco's stomach do a flip every time he pictured them together, embraced tightly, lips devouring each other.

_'Damn hot,'_ a voice in the back of his mind pointed out. Draco shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He had _not_ just thought that. He rose and started pacing. He saw Harry's eyes staring into Severus', he pictured the pair of them staring at him, and he saw himself kissing Harry, Severus' dark eyes piecing him with lust.

'Fuck!' Draco grabbed hold of the nearest object – the chair – and flung it at the opposite wall. It was a great disappointment when the chair failed to break and only made a bang and soft thud when it hit the floor.

Harry and Severus were together now, there could be no doubt, and Draco was alone. The thought filled him with self-loathing, anger, despair, sadness – he could list emotions all day long. He didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to hit Harry for his betrayal, curse him, and kiss him ... always kiss him. Draco flopped down on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

As for Severus. Draco wanted to kick him and hex him for doing this to him. He knew they had officially broken up, but he had honestly believed that Severus still loved him. That hurt most of all, and still Draco knew he would do anything to get the man back. He groaned and sobbed. He was pathetic. If his parents could see him now ...

'Control yourself,' he growled through his tears. 'Get back to work.' He got up and picked up the chair, settling himself in front of his materials. He wrote well into the night until he fell asleep at the desk. He had disturbing dreams that made him cry and hard the morning after, with no memory of them to explain his confusing state.

XXX

'Harry, go home, you look like an overworked house-elf,' Ron urged. Harry shook his head. He could not go home to his thoughts. They were killing him slowly. He had destroyed that which he had admired and cherished. He was sick and stupid and a complete pervert.

He was in love with two people at once – yes, he admitted it to himself now. What else explained all his emotion? He had broken them up. Hell, he had probably been subconsciously sabotaging them from the start, and yet he still could not decide, even in his mind, on who exactly he wanted. What did he want? Perhaps he had just been jealous of them both; Merlin, he was evil, wasn't he?

'Harry!' His head snapped up to find an annoyed Ron staring at him. 'This has got to stop, what's the matter? Why can't you tell us?' Harry shook his head. It was one thing to tell his friends he was gay, but this ... how could he ever explain this? It was sick, twisted, and completely insane!

'I'm ... going to lunch,' he mumbled and left quickly before Ron could protest.

His feet carried him there, and when he looked up he was at the small café Severus had shown him. He probably shouldn't be here, considering Severus might show up. St Mungo's was right around the corner. But he still went in and sat down and ordered a coffee and sandwiches.

Fate, his constant companion, ensured he did not have to wait long.

'Potter.' The voice caused an immediate shiver to run down Harry's spine. He tensed and slowly looked up. He expected a cold look, but instead got a blank one.

'Um ... hi.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Having lunch?'

'Why here?'

'I don't know,' he replied honestly. 'I just sort of ... ended up here.'

'Well, I would appreciate it if you allowed me my lunch place in peace. I'll be back tomorrow, I expect you not to be.' He turned, but Harry reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

'Please, don't go. I'm sorry about everything! I'm so sorry.' Severus stared at him and Harry let go, hanging his head in despair. He heard the scrape of a chair and looked up startled to find Severus sitting across from him.

'I told you it wasn't your fault. I kissed you, after all.'

'But-'

'No buts,' Severus declared in his best authoritative voice. Harry nodded, feeling only the tiniest bit reassured. 'Draco is gone and he will probably be better off .... Much as I would like to ... move on, I cannot at this time, I'm sure you understand.'

'Oh.' Harry felt very conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he was disappointed that Severus didn't want to see what would happen between them. On the other, he knew he would have been angry if Severus had wanted to get together with someone else so soon after his breakup with Draco. He couldn't imagine doing something like that. 'Of course.'

'Perhaps you should check up on Draco,' Severus suggested lightly, too lightly. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

'I have no intention of getting involved with him. In fact it would probably be better if I disappeared from both your lives.' Silence met this statement and Harry focused on his coffee. His heart sank as the seconds passed.

'This whole situation is ridiculous,' Severus suddenly pronounced and Harry's head snapped up. 'There is no reason why we can't be ... friends,' the last word was bit out and Harry couldn't help the smile that crept from the corner of his mouth. Severus noticed it and returned it and this made Harry's smile bloom. 'Come to dinner tonight.'

'Dinner?' Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

'Yes. A friendly meal.'

'I didn't know you cooked.'

'I am an excellent cook,' Severus informed him. 'As you will discover.'

'I'd love to,' Harry said sincerely. Was it his imagination, or was Severus looking a little flushed? He must be hallucinating!

'Very well, I'll see you tonight. Eight o'clock.' Severus rose.

'What about your lunch?' He hadn't even ordered anything.

'I'm not particularly hungry,' Severus murmured and quickly disappeared. Harry gazed after him as he hurried down the street, and felt a little better. Maybe he could fix things- no, he shook his head firmly at himself. He would just be friends with Severus and let them sort things out for themselves.

Yes, that was a good plan. He would stick to that plan. He would.

XXX

'Oh, wow.' Harry chewed enthusiastically at the wonderful reindeer steak with an absolutely heavenly mushroom sauce, and a pear boiled in red wine, which was a new flavour for him, but no less delicious. 'This is amazing.'

'I tasted it at a Potions conference in Oslo and have been making it ever since,' Severus explained.

'Really? You've travelled a lot, for work?'

'Occasionally, more often since the war ended.'

'I didn't know that. Where have you been?' Harry found himself in the most fascinating conversation with Severus. He became animated when he spoke of things he enjoyed. He became so sexy Harry's head grew dizzy, but he tried desperately to concentrate on the man's words. This was a friendly meal. Think of Draco- oh, no, that would make the guilt put him off his food.

'I'd love to travel places,' Harry said after Severus had described another magnificent location.

'You are young, you have plenty of time to see the world.'

'I guess. I don't want to go alone, though.'

'A young, fit man such as yourself shouldn't have any problems finding a companion.'

'You'd be surprised,' Harry muttered, taking a large gulp of elf wine. 'I may find one, but I can't guarantee they won't want to let a bunch of rabid pixies on me.' Severus snorted.

'You shouldn't let one bad experience get you down.' Harry nodded and was grateful when Severus steered the conversation to more pleasant areas. Harry would never have imagined they could share an entire meal together without any awkward silences or angry walk-outs. By the end he was slightly tipsy from the wine – elf wine was a strength he wasn't used to. Severus led him to the sitting room and they sat beside each other on the couch. On the table stood a bowl of chocolates. They were small dark squares. Severus picked up the bowl and offered it to Harry.

'Try one, it's chili chocolate.'

'Chili? In chocolate?' Harry reached for one.

'The chili brings out the chocolate very well. You should try hot chocolate with a sprinkling of chili in it. It's quite delicious.' Harry shivered as he placed the sweet in his mouth. Something about the way Severus said "delicious" made his fuzzy brain want to do all sorts of things he really shouldn't be thinking about. The chocolate melted on his tongue, the flavour exploding and firing Harry's senses. He felt invigorated. He stared up at Severus, sucking on the chocolate, his eyes wide.

'It's made by the elves, so there may be some ... extra ingredients.' Harry closed his eyes as ever new waves of chocolate flavour caused his nerves to tingle.

'Merlin.'

_'Merlin's balls,'_ Draco thought as he sneaked a peak into the sitting room. Severus was giving Harry his chocolate! Granted, he had bought it for Severus, but still! Had the man no shame? He knew he should just go upstairs, fetch what he came for and leave them to it, but he was rooted to the spot as Harry gave a soft moan.

'Harry,' Severus' voice was strained. 'Please stop that.'

'What?' Harry sounded dazed.

'I thought we agreed to be friends.'

'You're the one feeding me chocolate!' Harry protested, his cheeks reddening.

'I know. I merely wanted you to try them, as they are exquisite. Perhaps I should have sent them to you.'

'Yeah ... no more chocolate tonight.'

'No,' Severus agreed. They fell silent. Draco frowned. Friends? Why? He shook his head at them and decided he needed to get going. He went upstairs, having spelled silencing charms all around him, and went straight for the closet. He hadn't taken anything with him when he left, but he had realised there was one thing he wanted, one thing he knew Severus wouldn't miss.

The green corset.

Why did he want it? He had no idea. It was stupid. It would only remind him of when their problems had started – or come to a head, rather, but he wanted it all the same. He was afraid that a shrinking charm would damage it, so he put it in a bag and tiptoed downstairs, just in case.

He was so close, his hand was almost on the doorknob-

'Draco!'

_Fuck._

He turned. Harry and Severus stood staring at him. Harry wide-eyed and Severus narrow. The contrast almost made him snort. Instead, he took up a defensive position.

'I just came to collect some of my things.'

'What things? I thought you took all your materials with you,' Severus said suspiciously.

'Yes, but I didn't take any clothes.'

'Is your entire wardrobe in that one bag? I find that hard to believe, since you hardly ever dare use shrinking charms.'

'Look, I only took what's mine, so just bugger off!' Draco knew it was rather petty and unsophisticated to fling out insults like that, but he wanted to get away. He couldn't stand seeing them together. It brought to mind strange half-memories of dreams, and conflicting emotions.

Suddenly, Severus' wand was in his hand – he flicked it and then the bag was in his hand. Before Draco could do so much as open his mouth in protest, the man had reached inside and pulled out the corset. Its green colour glittered ominously in the candle-lit corridor.

Draco flushed, and Harry did too. Severus just stared at it and then his eyes shifted to Draco, dark and foreboding. Then, just as abruptly as before, he stuffed the corset back inside and handed it back. Draco snatched it from him.

'Well, this proves it. You two should stop dancing around each other. The pair of you fit in a sort of poetic way, when you consider it. Two rivals from school turned lovers.'

'Severus, I told you-' Harry began, but the man cut him off.

'You want him, he wants you, what's the problem?'

'The problem is you're a selfish, stupid prick!' Draco blurted. 'You kissed him! He kissed you back, what part of that is so difficult to understand!?'

'We have already agreed to remain friends,' Severus' voice was as dark as his eyes.

'Oh, please, like that will last. I saw the chocolate, you bastard. I bought that for you, in case you've forgotten. Last time we ate some we fucked three times! Though I barely remember, as it feels like it was decades ago!' Draco knew he should turn and leave. Things were getting out of control. He glared at Severus, hating how the man's dark stare still made him shiver, made him want to throw himself into his arms and beg to be taken back.

'You bought that corset-'

'Because I wanted to please you!' Draco shouted. He was out of control now. He felt like a teenager again and hated it, but couldn't stop. 'I wanted to fulfil your fantasy and YOU couldn't fuck me because the colour reminded you of Harry! Admit it!'

'You are the one who bought the corset. You chose the colour!'

'It's Slytherin!'

'Deny it all you want,' Severus hissed. 'You've always wanted him; this was just the latest proof.'

'You're pathetic!' Draco was feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

'No, you're both pathetic!' Harry suddenly yelled, causing both men to turn towards him. They had completely forgotten he was even there, and both flushed when they realised all they had revealed by losing their tempers. 'But I still want you.'

'Who?' Severus asked.

'You,' Harry said helplessly. 'Both!' Silence. Draco blinked several times, looking back and forth between them. Severus didn't seem quite as surprised, apart from the fact that Harry had declared it so forcefully.

'You cannot have us both. Choose,' he commanded, taking a step towards the man in order to intimidate him, Draco knew this tactic.

'Leave him alone,' he said, coming forward. He pushed himself between the men, forcing Severus back and facing Harry. He ignored how his nerves burned when he touched Severus. 'Harry-'

A strong hand at the back of his head pulled him forward. Harry's lips pressed hard against his. He was so shocked he barely processed the sensation before Harry pulled away.

'You love each other. A blind man can see that,' he whispered harshly and Draco felt a lump in his throat. Harry's eyes shone with such intensity Draco wondered if he would soon be blind. 'Stop being stupid and be together. Forget me and my own stupidity. Goodbye.' With that Harry ran to the door, slamming it behind him as he disappeared into the night. Draco swallowed. He felt a great loss. Slowly, he turned to Severus. The man's face was unreadable, as usual.

'Draco,' he said, his voice heavy. 'Please, accept my apologies for ... for everything .... Harry is right. We have been stupid. I have been ... stupid.' Draco was stunned by the words. Severus moved closer. 'I have missed you so terribly. I love you.'

Draco drew in a shaking breath and reached for his lover. Severus opened his arms and Draco fell into them, pressing his face into Severus' neck.

'I forgive you,' he whispered. 'Just don't ever tell me to go out or get married or anything like that ever again!'

'I promise. I'll keep you with me as long as you can stand it.'

'That's forever then,' Draco sighed. Severus squeezed him tighter.


	9. Education

Branded For You,

Prompt: Education (thanks to Hidden Lily! And for the quick beta!)

Sorry for the long wait. I'm reading all your lovely reviews, but life's so busy I just barely have time to post this. Hope you all enjoy :)

-:-

_Education_

_'I forgive you,' he whispered. 'Just don't ever tell me to go out or get married or anything like that ever again!' _

_'I promise. I'll keep you with me as long as you can stand it.' _

_'That's forever then,' Draco sighed. Severus squeezed him tighter. _

'Let's take it one day at a time,' Severus whispered back and Draco couldn't help but agree. They stayed like that for a small eternity, revelling in being back in each other's arms. Then, Severus started to fidget.

'You have a potion brewing I suppose?' Draco said, pulling back and smiling up at his lover. His lover. The words warmed him. Severus looked ever-so-slightly pink.

'There is one that needs checking before bed, so I thought could do that and ... meet you upstairs?' Draco shivered and nodded before giving Severus' arm a squeeze and hurrying upstairs.

Once there he stripped himself and dived under the covers. He smiled to himself as he snuggled down and got comfortable. It wasn't long before Severus appeared in the doorway, eyes dark and intense. Draco shivered despite the warm duvet. Severus went to his armoire and took his time taking off his clothing, his back always to Draco; he knew that no matter how long they were together, Severus would always hide that little uncertainty about his body deep inside him.

Finally, he slipped under the covers and extinguished the lamps while at the same time lighting the candles on the nightstands. Draco reached for him and they met in a heated embrace, and Draco silently rejoiced that whatever awkwardness between them was gone.

They made love almost painfully slowly, taking their time to get reacquainted. Draco felt pure bliss as Severus worshipped him, exploring his body thoroughly before breaching him.

When they were spent their bodies had a pretty sheen of sweat and their breathing calmed during languid kissing.

'Let's never be stupid again,' Draco concluded. He put his head on Severus shoulder and sighed.

'Yes, perhaps we should thank Harry for knocking some sense into us,' Severus murmured. Draco frowned.

'Severus ... about Harry ...'

'No need to say anything.'

'But-' Severus shifted abruptly and pulled Draco up for a deep kiss.

'Tell me one thing, do you love him?' Draco closed his eyes. Love? He loved Severus, he knew that much. Love Harry? He didn't really know him. He was still an unattainable ... thing.

'I think I may be _in_ love with him,' Draco whispered. He opened his eyes. Severus was too close to properly focus on. 'But I love you, deeply, passionately, al-' Severus stopped him with another kiss, taking the breath out of him. He panted when they parted again. 'What about you?'

'I admit I want him.'

'But what do you feel for him?' Draco pulled back slightly so he could focus on Severus' eyes. They were as deep and unreadable as always.

'Something that could easily develop into ... passionate feelings.'

'Then what do we do about it? We both want him in our bed, between us.' Draco felt the mood shift as they both became aroused at the idea, but he kept himself in check. They needed to get this sorted.

'He would not respond well to a quick tumble,' Severus observed.

'Hmmm, no, that he would not,' Draco agreed.

'So, we're agreed then?' Draco could see it in Severus' eyes that they, for once, were on exactly the same page.

'Yes.' They pulled each other close and kissed.

XXX

'Harry?'

…

'Harry...!'

'HARRY!' He jerked and looked up. Ron was staring at him in confusion and annoyance. 'Merlin's beard, where were you?'

'Sorry,' Harry mumbled. He knew exactly where he had been. With Severus and Draco, just being with them, seeing what it was like in a real, proper, and _gay_ relationship. Fuck, he was pathetic. Maybe he needed to try dating again. The thought sent a shudder through him. Damn pixies.

'You alright mate?'

'Yeah, fine.'

'So does that mean you're coming to lunch?'

'Huh?' He looked at the clock on their desk. 'Oh.' It was lunch-time and he had barely done any work.

Lunch was torture, as he was required to concentrate on conversations. Back at work he went back to daydreaming. By the time he got home he felt miserable. He knew he had a big problem, but how did he move on when the thought of dating filled him with dread? He sat slumped in his battered couch, feeling sorry for himself. The TV blared but he wasn't watching it.

A sharp knocking sound made him groan. His old lady probably needed something. Well, maybe it would take his mind off things. Then he realised the noise was coming from the window, not the door. He dragged himself up and opened the window for a magnificent owl. It flew to his couch and stood proudly, giving him a pointed look when he didn't immediately move to take the letter.

Harry untied it and sat down. He glanced behind him at the owl and it appeared to want a reply, so he tore the letter open. Inside was Severus' unmistakable script – he recognised it easily from years of nasty comments on his potions assignments.

_Harry _

_Draco and I would like to invite you to dinner at our home at seven o'clock this Friday. We would like to thank you properly for setting us straight. Please come. We wish to express our gratitude._

_Sincerely, _

_Severus _

Harry sat stunned. Could they really want to be friends with him after everything? He certainly wanted to, but could he manage it? Wouldn't it be torture to be around them and know he wanted them ... both of them? Harry closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his head.

Maybe the fact that he couldn't decide between them was a good thing. Maybe he could just focus on friendship – what he had wanted to begin with!

He summoned a quill and quickly scrawled an affirmative reply on the back. He tied the letter to the owl again. It gave him a disdainful look before flying off effortlessly. Harry watched it go, wondering if he wasn't making a very big mistake.

XXX

Harry took a deep breath and raised his hand. He hesitated for half a second, then knocked. There, no going back now. The door opened and Draco greeted him. He looked perfect. He wore very flattering dark blue robes. It was trimmed in shimmering blue, but it was very understated. His white collar was crisp and made his face look like a sunrise; Harry almost blushed at his ridiculous thoughts.

'Harry, I'm so glad you came. Please come in.' Harry stepped inside and held out his hand before he lost his nerve.

'I-eh, brought wine.' Draco raised an eyebrow, but took the bottle. He checked the label.

'Thank you, you shouldn't have.' Harry had asked Hermione to find him a respectable bottle. He hadn't told her who it was for. 'You look great, by the way.' Harry fought his blush again and won. He had gone for semi-casual muggle wear, though for the first time it had taken him an hour to dress.

Draco led him into the dining room, where Severus was just lighting the candles. Harry gulped. The scene was much more romantic that he had anticipated. The table was decked out in white with beautiful china and sparkling glasses.

'Harry, so good to see you,' Severus' deep voice drew his eyes away from the table.

'Look what he's brought with him.' Draco showed off the bottle. Harry watched Severus' face, but the man was unreadable.

'Very nice. Thank you, Harry. Won't you sit down?' Severus put a hand on his lower back and led him to his seat. Harry tried not to lean into the touch. He was seated and watched as Draco poured the wine (from a different bottle already opened) and Severus floated the dishes to the table. They moved so well together. Harry sat at the end of the table with Draco to his left and Severus to his right. When they were all seated and served, Severus raised his glass. Harry quickly followed suit.

'To the future,' Severus said, rather cryptically. Draco gave him a secretive smile and Harry felt a pang as the pair shared a moment. They all clinked glasses.

The conversation during dinner was surprisingly light, though Harry, usually characteristically oblivious, did notice there were several more secret glances. It made him hot around the collar, and he felt a deep longing, like a wound he could feel inside him, but had no way to heal. Dessert was exquisite, something French and fluffy and sweet.

'Do you like it, Harry?' Draco practically purred. Harry blinked and licked the rest of his spoon.

'It's delicious,' he said.

'It certainly looks delicious when you eat it like that,' Draco commented, smirking.

'Um-'

'Draco,' Severus hissed. His eyes were smouldering. 'We agreed no flirting until we had discussed things like rational people.'

'Flirting!' Harry gasped, looking from one to the other. Draco looked slightly guilty, but only slightly.

'You saw him, he was practically making love to the spoon!' Harry finally blushed, red as a Gryffindor should be.

'Yes, but that is no excuse. We agreed to some _restraint_ so as to avoid further misunderstandings.'

'Please,' Harry cut in before things escalated. He took a breath to dispel the heat in his face. 'Can someone explain what you're talking about?' Severus put his spoon down and rose.

'Let us move to the sitting room.' Draco and Harry followed him, the latter growing increasingly nervous. What where they up to?

Harry sat on the couch and before he knew it Severus and Draco were on either side of him, a little too close for comfort, but not really close enough to warrant Harry pointing it out. He swallowed and tried to ignore his body, and theirs, and focus on Severus' words. The only problem with that was that it easily led to him focus on Severus' mouth.

'Harry, I believe you have realised that we are both attracted to you.' Damn this heat! Harry nodded tightly. He wasn't exactly sure he believed it, but what else could he say? Both of them had tried to kiss him, so at least they wanted him physically, though why, he couldn't imagine.

'And we have deduced that you are rather taken with both of us.' Harry nodded again, and had to look away. There was no denying it anymore. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into Draco's face. He was smiling kindly and Harry braced himself for a pity speech.

'What Severus is getting at is that we want you to be with us, both of us.' Harry stared into Draco's eyes. The light colour was a stark contrast to Severus', and they seemed to gleam with their own light. They distracted him from Draco's words, for surely he hadn't said-?

'What?'

'We wish you to be part of our relationship, for as long as you want us.' Harry's brows drew together in confusion. He looked back and forth between them, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but they were waiting for him to say something.

'You want me ...?'

'Yes,' Severus said, his eyes intense and serious. Deadly serious. Harry felt as if the air had been knocked out of him.

'But, but-... BOTH of you?!' Harry winced at his volume, but the pair seemed to expect his shock.

'Yes,' Draco said, drawing Harry's attention like a moth to a flame. He wanted to understand desperately because this just couldn't possibly mean what he desperately hoped it might mean. 'I love Severus, and he loves me, but we have both admitted that we want you. We may even be in love with you.'

'In lov-' Harry couldn't even finish his thought, it was too much. Draco reached out and cupped his face. The touch sent a thrill through him.

'You are a wonderful person Harry,' Draco said, his voice serious and yet all the more seductive because of that. 'We can easily fall in love with you. We want to get to know you, in every way.'

'This is insane,' Harry whispered.

'Why? Do you want both of us?'

'I- _yes,_' Harry breathed out, blinking his eyes open. Draco watched him carefully. 'But I thought I just wanted what you had, not- but I do want both of you. I do.'

'Then is it so impossible that we both want you?' Draco asked softly. He turned his gaze to Severus and Harry followed. The man was observing, his face neutral, almost harsh, but then his gaze softened and as Draco let go Severus reached for him. Harry's shivered as Severus' hand slid back to cradle his head. He was in a daze.

'Yes, Harry I want you, I wish to know more about you. I am sorry I ever treated you poorly, because knowing just the little I do about you, made me realise how incredible you are.' Harry cursed at the surrealism of the situation. He had come here expecting a night of torture, watching the loving couple together again. 'Tell us, Harry, do you wish to enter a relationship with us? It could not be a one night affair.'

'Yes,' Harry's answer slipped from his lips before his mind had consciously made the choice. Severus' eyes widened slightly at the quick response, but Harry couldn't take it back, because he knew it was the right one. Severus smiled then and leaned. Harry held his breath. Severus pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, disappointing Harry but at the same time making his heart swell. He pulled away, not touching so Harry knew they weren't done with the discussion.

'Harry, apart from the mishap with the pixies, have you had much experience in dating?'

'Um, you mean with men?'

'Yes, with men.' Harry closed his eyes in mortification, but he knew Severus must know, Draco too probably. It was so obvious he was inexperienced. Severus demanded it said, apparently.

'No. I haven't dated any, at all, and I don't really want to, after the stupid pixie incident. I don't know if I'll ever feel safe on a date again.'

'Well, I do hope you will consider a few dates with us,' Severus commented. 'But for now we can stay in, how does that sound?' Harry looked at him, glanced at Draco, and smiled slightly. They were being surprisingly patient with him. Maybe, just maybe, this could actually work.

'Sounds good.'

'Very good,' Draco purred. He scooted closer.

'Perhaps we should take things slowly,' Severus advised.

'Come on, Severus,' Draco huffed. 'I can't let him walk out of here without ... tasting him.' Harry's face grew red and his breath shortened. Draco turned his face towards him and Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco kissed him.

It was sweet yet passionate. Harry's stomach did a flip. His hand came up of its own volition. He finally ran his hand through Draco's soft, soft hair, then gripped it tightly, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. He had never kissed like this before! Draco gave a delightful moan and it made Harry instantly hard. Draco clutched at his shirt. A hand on Harry's neck made him break the kiss. He turned his head, panting, and then his lips were claimed. Severus forcibly turned him and Harry gasped as Severus' tongue invaded him. Draco was right there, too, pressing himself against Harry's other side. The feeling of being completely surrounded was wonderful, and felt both erotic and safe. They had to part so Harry could catch his breath, and let his mind catch up.

'Mmm,' Severus hummed. 'I think we should retire to the bedchamber.'

'Best idea you've had all night, Severus,' Draco proclaimed. 'What do you say, Harry?' He leaned in and licked at Harry's ear, who never would have thought that that could be arousing.

'I ... I'd like that, but ...'

'Not to worry,' Severus murmured, his closeness both exciting and comforting. 'We will stop the moment you wish it ...'

'It's just that I'm so ...' Harry blushed, but he was already red from the recent activities. 'Inexperienced.'

'I said not to worry, Harry,' Severus said, his voice soothing. 'We will educate you in anything you wish to know.'

'Yes, we will give you a most thorough education,' Draco purred, kissing the back of Harry's neck.

'Yes, all right,' Harry heard himself saying, agreeing one hundred percent with his mouth at this point. Draco took his left hand, Severus his right, and they pulled him upright and led him away.

As Harry ascended the stairs, it felt like he was entering someplace sacred. The bedroom was inviting, which was a bit of a surprise. Harry had sort of imagined a den of sin for some reason, but it was just a bedroom, for a proper couple. Severus pulled him in and kissed him again. Harry tried giving as good as he got, but Severus was quite overwhelming. He parted, looking over Harry's shoulder and smirking. Harry followed his gaze and his jaw dropped.

Draco was wearing green underneath his robe....


	10. Final chapter

Branded For You, ch 10 (Last chapter)

Beta: Thanks to Hidden_Lily

Notes: This story has been at times very difficult, but always fun to write. It was really interesting basing each chapter on a prompt, so I never knew which way the story was going to go before a prompt suddenly inspired me. I will definitely be trying this again, though I'm not sure when I'll have time to work on fanfiction right now with exams right around the corner. I want to thank everyone who read this story with this big smutty finish :D Hope you enjoy!

Of course, please be warned that this is a full-on mansex between three men.

-:-

Harry swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing visibly. Draco was ... he was wearing green. That was the only thing Harry's mind could process.

'Guh,' was the only sound he could make.

'Beautiful, is he not?' Severus purred, very close behind him. Beautiful, yes, that was certainly true. Draco's pale body encased in a green corset was without a doubt beautiful. His legs...! They went on forever. It was just so naughty – it was beyond any fantasy Harry could have imagined. Draco stepped close, reaching out and leisurely draping his arms over Harry's shoulders.

'Do you like the colour?' he asked sultrily, smirking boldly. Harry's hands came up and he ran them over slim hips and up the silky corset, then down again, before pulling Draco's body flush against his own. Draco's soft gasp drove him crazy and he quickly leaned in and captured the blond's lips in a deep kiss.

Oh, sweet Merlin. He groaned, his hands gripping the corset. He loved the feel of it. Then he let his hands slide down – Draco sucked on his tongue, holy shit – and then he encountered something that made him shudder with arousal: Draco's bare arse; he was wearing a fucking thong.

Harry moaned, devouring Draco's mouth and squeezing Draco's cheeks so hard it had to hurt, but Draco only gave that sexy gasp again, driving Harry further.

Draco ripped his lips off Harry's, his smirk much less bold now, more winded rather. 'Easy there, pace yourself,' he murmured. He looked to his left. 'Enjoying the show?' Harry followed his gaze and found Severus staring at them with a dark, smoldering look that made him shiver.

'Very much so. Why don't you get Harry undressed and into bed.'

'With pleasure,' Draco replied and immediately started on Harry's clothes. Harry stood idle as his shirt was practically ripped from him, then his trousers undone and pushed down, his boxers going with them. His heart thumped wildly and Draco's grin said it all, deliberately taking his time to let Harry's hard cock spring free before looking down.

'You're gorgeous,' he whispered, dropping to his knees and pulling Harry's clothes down, helping Harry step out of them. He then slid his hands up seductively, his eyes traveling up with them. His eyes finally locked with Harry's. They spoke simply, but quite clearly: I want you.

Harry held his breath as Draco leaned forward, licking a long swipe up his cock. 'Fuck,' Harry swore, getting as much from the sight of Draco licking him as the feeling itself. He was painfully hard now, and his hips jerked forward. When Draco abruptly stopped he couldn't help but whimper.

'Get to bed,' he encouraged softly, almost startling Harry, who looked to the bed and had to swallow again. Severus was reclining against the headboard, totally naked and slowly stroking his cock – which was unsurprisingly just like the rest of him: intimidating.

Harry almost stumbled, but the bed caught him. He crawled up and towards Severus, not even trying to look sexy because he didn't know how. Severus' seemed to enjoy it anyway for he reached for Harry and pulled him on top. Harry felt on fire as he was kissed with all that naked skin beneath him. He had only had sex with Ginny, and he had been a nervous wreck. It had been absolutely terrible, but he figured you had to practice things like that anyway. This experience was in another reality altogether.

Severus' large hands were everywhere! Their cocks slid together, their tongues dueled deliciously, and the man was moaning! Harry was making Severus Snape moan and now he was sure he was going to come soon if he didn't do as Draco advised. Pace himself, right. He pulled back, red and panting.

'I-' He couldn't even begin to explain, not when those eyes were boring into him and Severus' hands were massaging his cheeks, the fingers so close and yet so far from that forbidden area Harry had only recently begun to explore. He whimpered, completely mortified as his orgasm was stolen from him. He hung his head and let it drop to Severus' chest.

'That,' Draco said from beside them, 'was hot.'

'Indeed,' Severus' heavy voice rumbled through Harry, who wanted to melt into the warm chest and disappear. 'I suspect, however, that Harry is rather embarrassed by it.'

'Hey, no need for such nonsense,' Draco admonished. Harry felt a hand on his back, stroking softly. 'The night's young, and so are you.' Harry lifted his head and immediately received a sweet kiss from Draco. Kissing Draco while lying naked on Severus, however, was more than sweet. Harry knew then that the rest of the evening was far from ruined. In fact, it would be back on schedule in no time at all. Draco pulled back and smiled.

'Perhaps we should discuss what Harry would like to do with the rest of the evening,' Severus suggested. Harry looked up at him, hardly able to comprehend their positions. Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry just as sweetly as Draco had, and it came to the Boy Who Lived right then and there that he would never need to kiss anyone but these two ever again. When they parted, Harry decided to sit up, straddling Severus' thighs. He felt exposed, but was distracted by the way Draco had draped himself on the bed, looking like some pin-up fantasy, sultry smile in place and all.

'Would you like to fuck me? Or perhaps have Severus fuck you?' Both these possibilities were too much for Harry's virgin mind, unfortunately. He just stared dumbly at the pretty boy in the corset. Severus reached out and smoothed a hand up Harry's chest, further muddling his cognitive abilities.

'Too much too soon, I think. Pace yourself, remember.'

'I'd like to taste him again,' Draco hummed, his eyes eating up Harry's cock, which now stood to attention yet again.

'Yes, it did look delicious,' Severus agreed, moving his hand down, all the way down, to wrap around the offered treat. Harry moaned and closed his eyes. 'Would you like that Harry? For us to pleasure you?'

'I...I... fuck, stop a second!' Severus thankfully removed his hand. 'I...' Harry couldn't decide where to look, glancing at Draco and then Severus, but unable to look them in the eye. 'I want to taste you too,' he said, knowing it was absolutely true even if he was nervous as hell. He caught Severus' eyes finally and found himself captured by the dark gaze. 'Both of you,' he breathed, reaching forward, his inner griffin flaring to life. Without breaking eye-contact, he managed to take hold of the man's cock. It was warm and very, very real, Harry thought, giving a few strokes. Severus hissed.

'Hey, me too,' Draco whined. Harry looked at him, took in the pout, and gave a surprised laugh. He reached for him with his other hand and grabbed the back of the blond head, pulling another kiss to himself. He would never fail to appreciate the toe-curling way Draco's mouth opened for him and kissed him with such abandon. Draco gave a loud moan suddenly. Little did Harry know Severus was wanking him, while leaning forward to suck on Harry's neck and chest.

Soon Draco broke the kiss and Harry found himself being moved by the pair to lie between them. He stared up at them. They seemed like perfect opposites, but where did he fit in?

'Bloody gorgeous, isn't he?' Draco whispered and Harry had to close his eyes as the blond started running his hands all over him. Severus murmured his agreement and copied the movements. The pair seem to be able to work in sync without speech. They moved down, hands touching everywhere. One of them took hold of his member, and Harry was pretty sure the other was the first to lick.

'Oh!' Harry floated on a cloud of pleasure, only he frequently experienced lightning bolts through it whenever one of them sucked hard. He felt both mouths, like they were kissing each other while licking him almost. His eyes rolled back into his head as their hands went even lower. He couldn't stop gasping and moaning; he was afraid he would have trouble breathing. They pulled his legs further apart. Then, as one closed in on his hole, the other slithered up – it was Draco – and kissed him.

'Shit, fuck,' Harry whispered between kisses. He felt the need to curse. His spine arched as Severus breached him with one finger and his eyes sprang open. Draco hovered above him, his eyes intent and observing.

'Ok?' he asked. Harry could only nod, so Draco dove down to suck on a nipple. Harry was sure he was going to come, but then Severus stopped, squeezing his cock to starve it off, and Harry could only whimper as Draco kept worshipping his chest.

Abruptly, Draco straddled Harry's waist. He looked amazing perched like that in his corset, and Harry looked down to find he had lost the thong. Harry reached out immediately and touched the jutting flesh. Draco threw his head back and moaned. Then he turned his head to look back as Severus.

'Put him inside me,' he said and Harry held his breath. He could see Severus smirk and he sat up so Draco was leaning back against him. Harry felt the man maneuvering his cock between Draco's cheeks.

'Oh, god!' Harry gasped as Draco pushed back with a moan, his head rolling back to Severus' shoulder.

'Fuck him, Harry,' Severus whispered. 'He can never get enough of it.' Harry's hips moved on their own, for Harry's brain surely wasn't functioning enough to give any orders. He had never felt anything like the feel of sliding in and out of Draco. He gave grunts and gasps, everything from rather effeminate whimpers to deep groans. He was helpless to stop himself.

Then Severus moved round his lover and bent his head, taking Draco's cock into his mouth. Draco grabbed the dark hair and gritted his teeth, rocking back into Harry and forward into Severus.

Harry was coming again without warning, his whole body taut and then shaking. He lay very still after and watched the pair. His cock slipped out of Draco, and Severus moved behind again, his eyes dark with promise. Harry was going to watch as Severus fucked Draco right on top of him.

It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen.

Draco threw his head back with a moan, holding nothing back as he was fucked by piston-strokes. He wanked himself furiously. Harry suddenly had an idea and summoned his wand, amazed that he could concentrate enough, and managed to sit up. He ran it down Draco's front and the corset popped open. Tossing the wand, he spread his hands over Draco's chest, then down, batting Draco's hands away. He bent down, just managing to lick the cock's head. It tasted- well, the taste wasn't going to be the thing to stop him. He was just about to lick again when the cock spurted. He found he didn't mind.

'Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,' Draco was panting above him, while Severus grunted. Harry straightened and his head was immediately grabbed. Draco started licking the seed off, his body still rocking from Severus' fucking him. Harry had never felt anything so erotic. Finally, Severus gave one final hard thrust, making Draco cry out in pleasure despite having come already.

Draco's head fell to Harry's shoulder. Severus pulled out and flopped rather un-Snape-like down to the bed. Draco slipped off Harry and fell to the other side. Harry remained frozen in a daze, but then the pair grabbed a shoulder each and pulled him down. Draco found Harry's wand and arranged the covers, snuggling in to Harry's side after, his corset gone. Severus turned into Harry as well and draped an arm over him. Harry took a deep breath and let it out again.

'Wow,' he whispered.

'Wow, indeed,' Severus agreed and Harry smiled, closing his eyes and letting his body go slack.

'You'll stay tomorrow, right?' Draco whispered. 'All weekend?'

'Sure,' Harry whispered.

'Good.'

As Harry felt himself surrounded by the two, he felt a sleepiness he had never before felt creep into him. It was the sort of sleepiness he knew would lead to a perfectly nightmare-free sleep that would let him wake up completely refreshed in the morning.

'I think I'll stay forever,' Harry wasn't aware he had said it out loud, but the two Slytherins heard him perfectly. They lifted their heads simultaneously, gazing down at a sleeping Harry with slight surprise. Draco looked up at Severus, who caught his eye with a raised eyebrow. Draco grinned, he leaned over Harry and Severus met him halfway. They kissed sweetly.

'I love you,' Draco whispered.

'And I you,' Severus replied. Draco looked down at Harry again and sighed.

'And him too,' he said before laying down and snuggling close again.

'And him too,' Severus agreed so softly that Draco thought he might have dreamt it.

The End.


End file.
